


Tired of Acting All Tough

by DebbieslikeOMG



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, but not for the main ship! you'll see in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieslikeOMG/pseuds/DebbieslikeOMG
Summary: “Can I stay here for a little while, it shouldn’t be more than a week but I need time to find a place and get all my shit moved.”Yuri's at a crossroads in his life just looking to piece everything back together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I have the first 3 chapters of this written and I’m working on the 4th now. I plan to post them every few days just to give myself time write. This story isn’t explicit as of right now but that might change depending on what everyone wants to see, it’s gonna be a slow burn though so enjoy the ride.  
> The story title comes from Hayley Kiyoko's song Feelings

Yuri upends his drawer into his duffle bag, not caring that he could fit more if he took the time to fold everything. He stomps his way into the bathroom tossing as many hair care products as he can in his bag, throwing to the floor the things he knows aren’t his.

“Are we really gonna do this again, Yura?” Otabek asks with a sigh.

Yuri whips around, his hair flying in his face as he stomps over to Otabek, “‘We’, it isn’t 'we’ making this happen. This was you,” Yuri shouts. “You promised this wouldn’t happen again, you got down on your fucking knees and swore to me it was a mistake, 'just a one time moment of weakness,’ you said. And now you try and treat me like I’m being unreasonable. Go fuck yourself Otabek.”

Otabek sighs again, running a hand through his hair, “If you need some space that’s fine, I’ll leave, this was your place first.”

Yuri scoffs as he starts collecting cat toys from the floor, there no ways he’s leaving Potya with this asshole. “You think I wanna sleep on the bed where you fucked someone else, no thanks.”

“Fine, get a hotel room. I’ll order a new bed and see you in a few days.”

Yuri freezes in the process of trying to lure Potya into her carrier. He turns to stare into Otabek’s eyes, searching for the thing that used to make him feel so safe and loved and coming up empty.

“I’m not coming back,” Yuri says slowly, “whatever this was to you, it’s over, so get a new bed, keep the old one, fucking set it on fire, I don’t care, because I won’t be here.”

Otabek looks like Yuri’s just slapped him, which is ironic for all that Yuri wishes he did. “You don’t mean that,” he chokes out, “Yura, you know I love you. This was a mistake,I swear, I only want to be with you.”

Yuri shakes his head and goes back to trying to get Potya in the carrier. There’s no point in arguing when Otabek isn’t even listening. He’s not going to keep playing this game. He watched this mom keep going back to his dad for too many years to repeat the pattern. Once he has everything together he orders an Uber and makes his way to the door.

“Yura, please don’t leave,” Otabek tries to beg, but Yuri’s not listening anymore. He opens the door and makes his way down the stairs, Potya meowing loudly inside the carrier at being jostled around so much. He doesn’t know which hotels will allow pets but he knows one place that loves animals of all kinds.

XxXxXxX

Victor and Yuuri have been asleep for several hours when they’re awoken by a loud pounding sound. 

“Mmm, Yuuri, make it stop,” Victor whines.

Yuuri sighs at the whining man next to him and moves to get out of bed, waking Makkachin in the process. It’s just after midnight and he doesn’t know who would be banging on their door at this hour, but from the sound of it, it must be important. Yuuri doesn’t bother checking the peephole, if it were someone looking to rob them they wouldn’t be making so much racket, not to mention Makka has followed him to the door, standing at the ready.

Yuuri doesn’t know who he had been expecting, but seeing Yuri with bags thrown over each shoulder and carrier in hand is a shock. “Yuri, come in, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

Yuri set everything down and lets Potya out of her cage, before squaring his shoulders like he’s preparing for a fight, “Can I stay here for a little while, it shouldn’t be more than a week but I need time to find a place and get all my shit moved.”

Yuuri has several questions, like why Yuri is here. Where’s Otabek? Why does he need to look for a new place? But it’s approaching twelve fifteen and any questions he has can be answered just as easily in the morning.

“Of course you can stay. You know where the guest room is, the sheets should be clean. Do you need or want anything?”

Yuri scoffs slightly, he wants a boyfriend who doesn’t sleep around behind his back, but he doesn’t think Yuuri’s in a position to make that possible. “No, I’m fine. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Yuuri pads his way back to his and Victor’s bedroom but Makka doesn’t follow, choosing instead to follow Yuri down the hall to guest room. Victor barely stirs when Yuuri crawls back into bed, moving just enough to tangle his limb around Yuuri. Yuuri places a kiss to the top of his head and settles back down into sleep.

Down the hall Yuri throws off his clothes for the day, not bothering to dig though his bags for pajamas. He pulls the covers down, climbs inside, and then pats the bed, encouraging Makkachin to join him. Once he’s comfortable he tries to sleep but he’s too keyed up from the events of the evening. How is he supposed to sleep when he’s just found out his boyfriend of three years has been cheating on him, again, no less. His whole life is going to change, he has to find a new apartment, he’s going to be living alone for the first time in years, and he’s still going to have to face Otabek at practice everyday. It feels like he’s taking huge steps backwards in life. He wraps his arms around Makkachin, burying his face into her fur and trying to will his brain to turn off. Potya decides to join him in the bed, settling behind him. With both animals keeping him warm Yuri slowly drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr here](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing chapter 4 of this fic last night. Now i really need to make myself sit down and write "Living for Your Every Move" But I love this story soo much more right now.

Victor wakes up first and decides to surprise Yuuri with breakfast and coffee. It’s an off day from training so Victor doesn’t have to be at the rink early to unlock the doors and set up. He’s been officially retired and coaching for two years now. This is Yuuri’s first season not competing and he’s handled it in stride, electing to work with beginners classes and the occasional more experienced skater one-on-one.

Victor’s not as great a cook as Yuuri but he can make eggs and toast easily enough. He’s humming to himself and shimmying around the kitchen in his boxers when he hears footsteps behind him. Victor assumes Yuuri must have woke up so he shakes his hips enticingly, trying to encourage Yuuri to grind against him while he finishes breakfast. What he doesn’t expect is a gagging sound followed by, “God, you could at least put some clothes on when you have people over.”

Victor whips his head around to see Yuri standing in the kitchen, Potya in his arms and a scowl on his face.

“Yurio, when did you get here? And why should I wear clothes when you’re in your underwear?”

Yuri continues to glare at him over the bundle of fur in his arms, “last night, does your pig not tell you anything? And I’m still at the peak of my physical health, you should feel lucky to get to see me.”

Victor chuckles, turning back to the pan to crack a few more eggs for their guest. He remembers someone pounding on the door last night but he doesn’t remember Yuuri coming back to bed.

“So, Yurio, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?”

Yuri lets out a huff as he sits down at the breakfast bar, “Stop calling me that, and it’s none of your business. I’ll only be here a few days.”

Victor nods, knowing that if Yuri doesn’t want to talk about something it’s best not to push him. If he gives him enough space and time he’ll open up on his own. They drift into comfortable silence as Victor finishes cooking and plating their food. Yuuri walks in just as Victor finishes, roused by the sounds and smells of Victor cooking.

“Good morning, my love,” Victor says with a kiss to Yuuri’s sleepy face as Yuuri takes a seat next to Yuri. “You have perfect timing.”

Victor places everyone’s plates down in front of them before taking a seat himself.

“So what do you want to do with our day off?” Yuuri ask the men, taking a bite of his eggs.

“I need to start looking for an apartment,” Yuri says gruffly, “you two can come if you want.” He says it offhandedly, like he doesn’t care but he could really use the help. This will be his first big move since he left Lilia’s house almost four years ago.

“That sounds like fun,” Yuuri says, “we’ll finish eating and get ready.”

“Whatever,” Yuri says, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth.

 

 

 

“This place sucks,” Yuri says, kicking his heels into the kitchen cabinet, “it’s like half the space for twice the price.”

“This is only the third one,” Victor tires to sooth, “we still have two more we can look at today. Don’t give up yet.”

Yuri shoves himself off he counter and begins pacing the small kitchen, “They all suck, my apartment was perfect. It’s only five blocks from the rink and just a few more from the coffee shop. Plus there was a pool and a hot tub, none of these have a hot tub.”

Yuri kicks the cabinet again and stocks off to the pace the small living area. This isn’t fair, he shouldn’t have to looks for a new place, he loved his apartment. He curses himself, knowing there’s no way he can live there after what took place. He stomps back into the kitchen where Yuuri and Victor are talking in quiet voices.

“Let’s go, I’m not living in this dump.”

Yuuri makes eye contact with Victor and when he shrugs Yuuri turns to talk, “Why don’t you stay with us for a while? We have two extra bedrooms and more than enough space to store all your stuff.”

“I’m not some charity case,” Yuri snaps, “I don’t need someone to take care of me.”

Yuuri raising his hands in palliating manor, “It’s not charity, Yuri. You can even pay rent if you want, but you don’t have to. We just want you to know you have a place to stay and you don’t have to move into the first place you find. Take your time, find a place you actually want to live.”

Yuri feels the anger slowly bleed from him. They wouldn’t ask if they didn’t really want him there. Plus they are just a few block from the rink, it’s not a bad plan until he finds a place better than this one.

“Fine, I’ll stay, but I’m paying rent, and my room will be just mine, not your guest room.”

Victor and Yuuri smile at him, “Of course Yurio, whatever you want,” Victor says.

“And stop calling me that,” Yuri says with a scowl, “if I’m going to be living with you I don’t wanna hear that stupid name everyday.”

Victor frowns slightly but nods, “Okay Yuri, but it’s going to get confusing with you both under the same roof.”

Yuuri nods in agreement, “What about Yura?”

Yuri freezes at the name used so often by Otabek. He doesn’t want to ever go by that name again, it feel tainted somehow. “No,” Yuri says shortly, “don’t call me that.”

Yuuri and Victor share a look again before nodding at Yuri, “Okay, we won’t call you that, just Yuri from now on.” Yuuri says.

“Why don’t we go get some lunch,” Victor interjects, trying to break the tension. “We can go to that Italian place you like, Yuri.”

Yuri knows they’re just trying to distract him but if he gets free food out of it he doesn’t care. “Fine, lets go eat.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long for me to get up. I really don't have any excuse other than I just wasn't in mood to get it done. Last week was stressful, but things should be better now. I also changed the rating to Mature just to be on the safe side although nothing happens in this chapter. Enjoy!

The restaurant is calm, in-between lunch and dinner rush. They take a booth near the front and browse their menus. None of the food is part of Yuri's meal plan but what Yakov doesn't know won't hurt him. Victor and Yuuri are chatting about some of the kids Yuuri's been working with, and which ones have real potential. Yuri's about to tell them shut up and pick something so they can order when the bell above the door chimes.

Yuri swears his heart stops, this can't be happening. There is no way Otabek is here, of all places, with that whore. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours since they broke up, and he's already on a date. Yuri can feel himself shaking and it must be obvious that he's upset because Yuuri places his hand atop his.

"Yuri? Are you alright, are you not feeling well?" The concern is obvious in Yuuri's voice but that doesn't stop Yuri from snatching his hand away and glaring at him.

"I'm fine pig, leave me alone," Yuri tries to snap, but even he can hear it's missing his usual heat.

Victor turns around in the booth to try and see what has upset Yuri. His eyes land on Otabek and the woman waiting to be seated, and he doesn't have to know the specifics to that they're what Yuri's upset about. Otabek hasn't noticed them yet and Yuri tries to sink down lower into his seat, hoping not to be seen.

"We can go somewhere else," Victor tires, "We don't have to eat here."

"No, I was here first," Yuri knows it's a childish argument but he's not going to avoid all the places he likes on the off chance that he'll see Otabek. Yuri hopes he gets seated as far away as possible, but luck is rarely on Yuri's side, because Otabek has to walk right past them.

He freezes when when he see Yuri and tries to stop to talk, "Yura, it's- I mean I'm-"

"Do I know you?" Yuri asks in an irritated tone.

The woman Otabek came in with looks uncomfortable as she tugs on his arm, "Beka, lets go sit."

Yuri's breath catches at name she uses, the name that was supposed to be reserved for him alone. He can't help comparing himself to her, as she stands beside their table. She's much shorter than him, Yuri's growth spurt finally came a few years ago, and he ended up almost even with Otabek. Her short dark hair is in complete contrast with with Yuri's long blond hair. Throw in the fact that she's a woman and Yuri's left feeling like he never stood a chance. Sitting here and seeing Otabek with some girl on his arm makes Yuri feel like his world is shattering all over again.

"Beka," Yuri says cruelly, "she calls you Beka? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Otabek looks conflicted as he detangles the the woman's hand from his arm and tries to urge her to go sit down.

"Yura I can explain, please, just give me a chance."

Yuri feels his blood boil at Otabek's plea. He doesn't want to listen, he doesn't want to ever have to see him again, but clearly that's not going to happen.

"Fuck you," Yuri says as he stands from the table to poke Otabek in the chest. "You lost your chance to explain when you stuck your dick in someone else."

Yuri hears Victor and Yuuri gasp and begin talking, but he's too mad to focus on what they're saying. He shoulders his way past Otabek and makes a break for the bathroom. Otabek is close behind him, but he makes it into a stall and locks the door before he can reach him.

"Yura please, I'm only here to end things with her. I want you, you're the most important thing in my life," Otabek leans against the stall door, bringing his fist up to knock against it.

Yuri feels like he's vibrating out of his skin he's so mad. He can feel tear sting at his eyes and all that does is make him angrier. He's not supposed to care, he left him not the other way around. He's not his mother, he doesn't cry over men and then take them back.

"Yura please, I love you so much."

Yuri feels a sob escape him and clamps a hand over his mouth. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he can't just cut ties and go back to never having any feelings for Otabek. The door to the bathroom opens and Yuri hears two set of feet enter.

"I think you should leave," Victor says, as another small sobs escapes Yuri. "You've clearly done enough."

Yuri's secretly pleased that the two older men came to his rescue, but he's also pissed that he needs rescuing at all. He listens as Otabek shifts away from the stall door and makes his way out.

"Yuri," Yuuri calls, "he's gone now. You can come out."

Yuri debates staying locked inside the stall, but they already know he's crying so what's the point. He wipes his face on his sleeve and tries to smooth his hair back down into place. When he opens the door he expects to see both men waiting for him but it's just Yuuri.

"Where's Victor?"

Yuuri shifts slightly with a guilty look on his face, "He went to place an order to go. We can stay though, if you want."

Yuri sniffs and shakes his head, "No, lets get out of here."

Yuri's nervous as he makes his way back out into the restaurant, but Otabek isn't anywhere to be seen. Victor's waiting for them by the door with two large to go bags in hand. Yuri keeps his head down as they make their way to the car. He climbs in the backseat and stares blankly out the window. Yuuri and Victor don't press him to talk, and he's glad because the last thing he wants to do is talk about it.

Now that he's calmed down he's embarrassed about how he reacted. He acted like Yuuri, locking himself in the bathroom to have a melt down. He feels his ears heat at the thought, he hasn't made fun or Yuuri for his anxiety in years. They offered to take him in the least he can do is try not to bad mouth them, even if it is only in his mind.

 

XxXxXxX 

 

It's quiet while they eat, Victor and Yuuri sharing several concerned looks over their plates.

"What?" Yuri snaps, setting his fork down with a clink.

"Nothing," Yuuri says quickly, "we were just wondering if you're okay. You haven't said anything since the restaurant."

"I'm fine, shut up and eat."

"Yuri it's okay to be upset. We're here for you if you need to talk or anything else," Victor tries to sooth.

Yuri stands from the table abruptly, his chair scrapping against the hardwood floors. "I'm not talking about this, I'll be in the hot tub."

Yuri makes his way to his new room and begins digging through his bags for his swim trunks. He empties both bags and realizes they must still be at his old apartment. He walks slowly back into kitchen and finds Victor cleaning up.

"I need swim trunks," Yuri says quietly, shifting his weight.

Victor grabs a towel to dry his hands and turns to face Yuri, "Not a problem, I should have an extra pair in the bottom drawer of the dresser. I'm not quite done here yet though, you can go look."

Yuri nods and makes his way to Victor and Yuuri's bedroom. The door is ajar so he lets himself in. The dresser is long with three rows of three and Yuri didn't think to ask which side was Victor's. He pauses for a moment before deciding to just start in the middle. He pulls the drawer open to see several worn looking t-shirts. When he shifts them to the side he gasps at what he finds. There are several sex toys in varying shapes and colors. Some things are obvious, such as dildos and vibrators, other less so. There's something with a flat base that starts off round and tapers down. There's also several circular rings and different types of lube. He's so absorbed in looking everything over he doesn't notice Victor's walked in until he speaks.

"See something you like?" he asks with a chuckle.

Yuri slams the drawer closed and shoots up from his knees, as if closing the drawer will erase what he was caught doing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop. I was just looking for swim trunks," Yuri can feel how hot his face is and he knows he must be a bright shade of red.

Victor dismisses his apology with a laugh and wave of his hand, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's all things you've seen before."

Yuri doesn't want Victor to know that he only knew what maybe half of the things were so he nods. Victor pats him on the back before bending down to open the bottom left drawer and pulling out two pairs of swim trunks.

"Mind if I join you?" Victor asks with a head tilt.

"It's your house, do what you want," Yuri says with a shrug.

 He takes the offered swim trunks and turns his back on Victor to change. They've shared a locker room for years so it's not any different to change here now. He pulls his shirt over his head and kicks out of his shoes. After he pushes his pants and briefs off he looks up, and directly into the eyes of Yuuri, who's walking out of the master bathroom with a towel around his waist. Yuuri's chest and hair are wet from his shower and his nipples are peaked from the cool air of the bedroom. Yuri doesn't even process that he's just dropped his pants until Yuuri lets out a shriek.

Startled at the unexpected sight of Yuri naked in his bedroom, Yuuri lets go of his towel to cover his eyes.

"Oh my god!" Yuri screams, "Why would you drop your towel?"

Yuuri scrambles backwards into the bathroom and Yuri turns around to glare daggers at Victor, who's on the floor laughing like this is the funniest thing to ever happen to him. Yuri quickly pulls on his swim trunks and stomps out of the bedroom.

"Yuri I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you I swear. You just should have seen your faces," Victor calls after Yuri, but he's already on the patio and slamming the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really more a filler chapter but I needed it get the story moving in the right direction. Enjoy!

Yuri sinks all the way under the water and screams, the heat helps to ground him, and he comes back up gasping, and brushes his hair back out of his face. He can’t remember a time he’s ever been embarrassed like this back to back. First Victor catches him going through their toy collection, and then him and Yuuri see each other naked. He didn't mean to snoop, and he definitely didn't mean catch Yuuri off guard the way he did, but it wasn't all bad. Yuuri looked surprisingly good for no longer being in competitive shape. His sides and stomach were soft, but he still had clear muscle definition. Not to mention his thighs and calves were thick and strong from all his years of training. And although Yuri didn’t mean to look he can’t deny he was shocked by how hung the other man was. He had always thought Otabek was well endowed, but if that was Yuuri completely soft he can’t imagine how large he must be when he’s hard.

With the image of Yuuri’s naked body in his mind, and the knowledge of all the toy in the bedroom Yuri suddenly has a new problem to be embarrassed of. He presses the palm of his hand down into his growing erection and wills himself to calm down. If he were still fifteen he would have had to locked himself in his room for the rest of the night after seeing Yuuri naked, as he is now, he’s not a teenager anymore and his stupid teenage crush has long since faded, or so he tells his treacherous body. He palms himself through his borrowed swim trunks as images of Yuuri and Victor using the toys in the bedroom flood his mind. He knows it’s wrong to think of his friends this way, but he’d be lying if he said this was the first time.

With a sigh Yuri gives in and slips his hand into his shorts to begin stroking himself. He knows he’s risking getting caught doing this in the hot tub but that almost makes it better. He hasn’t thought about sex of any kind in awhile now, too distracted with the end of the skating season, but something about the idea of Victor and Yuuri together is really affecting him right now. He’s contemplating getting out of the hot tub and going to his room when Victor and Yuuri open the patio door to join him. Yuri freezes his movements and tries to remove his hand from his shorts without the other two noticing. He hopes they think the flush to his face is just from the heat of the water and not anything more. 

They either don’t notice Yuri’s predicament or they’re trying to spare him the embarrassment of being caught because neither of them say anything as they settle into the water. Yuri shifts slightly in his seat, glad that his body has started calming down enough to not give him away.

The silence that settles around them is awkward and weighted with the previous events of the day, and after several minutes Victor suddenly breaks it.

“You saw each other naked,” he says matter-of-factly.

“Victor-”

“Oh my god,” Yuri yells, “shut up!”

“Well, I just thought if we put it out in the open we could move past it. We’re all adults here.”.

"I don’t care if we’re adults. I don’t want to talk about your husband’s dick,” Yuri says with a huff.

Victor laughs and throws his arm around Yuri, “Well I wasn’t going to talk about that, but since you brought it up-”

Yuri splashes water in Victor’s face and moves to stand. He’s embarrassed himself enough for a lifetime and he doesn’t want to spend the rest of the night reliving it.

Yuuri reaches a hand out to stop him, “Yuri please stay, Victor will drop it. Won’t you Victor,” Yuuri says with a pointed look leveled at his husband.

Victor holds up his hands in surrender and nods, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I could help teasing you both. It was too funny an opportunity to miss.”

Yuri sits back down with a huff not really in the mood to soak anymore but with nothing better to do. It’s getting dark outside, and the stars are just starting to become visible through the clouds. Yuri leans his head back on the edge of the hot tub to look up at the sky and breaths deeply. Yuuri and Victor start talking in hushed voices, not wanting to disturb Yuri but also not wanting to leave him alone after the events of the day.

“Otabek was cheating on me,” Yuri says plainly after a pause in the couples conversation, “I don’t want to talk about it, but I also know you guys heard everything I said today.”

Yuuri shift closer and places his hand on Yuri’s forearm, “We’ll be here when you’re ready, if you ever do want to talk.”

Yuri nods, still looking up at the sky, “I don’t want to see him at training everyday. This was my rink first, he should leave.”

Victor moves to sit on Yuri’s other side, wrapping his arm around Yuri’s shoulders protectively, “The seasons almost over, you just have the World Champions to get through, and then he’ll go back home for four weeks.”

Yuri groans and covers his face with his hands, “But there’s still three weeks of training to get through until then.”

“It’ll be okay Yuri, we’ll be there the whole time,” Yuuri says. “Plus I’m sure Yakov wouldn’t care if you wanted to change your training time.”

Yuri lets out a loud scoff and shakes his head, “Yeah because that’s what Yakov’s known for, being reasonable.”

Victor laughs lightly, and something warm coils inside Yuri at the sound, “I could talk to him if you would like.”

Yuri shakes his head, “No, I’m not a child. I can handle three weeks of training and then I’ll kick his ass at Worlds.”

“That’s the spirit!” Yuuri says with a smile.

Yuri’s not over anything yet, but knowing that he has people on his side makes having to face tomorrow a whole lot easier.

 

XxXxXxX

 

They arrive early the next day so that Victor can unlock the rink and get everything set up for the day. Yuri has almost thirty minutes alone on the ice before anyone else is set to arrive, and he takes advantage of it. He warms up with stretches, and then another ten minutes on the ice getting his muscles relaxed. By the time he’s ready to start attempting jumps a few other skaters have arrived, and he makes his way over to the area he normally considers his.

Yuri gets a few good jumps in before realizing a major flaw to his plan. By occupying his regular area Otabek will be skating right next to him. Yuri ignores the man when he arrives, putting his headphones in and working on his step sequence as an excuse to move further away. If Otabek tires getting Yuri’s attention at any point he’s too focused to notice.

An hour and a half later Yakov and Victor call for a break and everyone makes their way off the ice to allow Yuuri’s beginner's class the rink. Yuri pauses briefly at the boards to slip on his skate guards and then makes his way to Victor’s office. He’s not going to sit around for the next thirty minutes trying to avoid talking with Otabek when he could be doing something more productive, like watching videos of cats online. Yuuri’s out teaching his class, and Victor’s out talking with his skaters, so Yuri has the office to himself. He makes himself comfortable on the couch and takes off his skates as he scrolls through Instagram. Guang Hong has just got a new kitten, so Yuri spends several minutes going through all the pictures and liking each one. JJ does nothing but post picture after picture with his wife and their stupid baby that Yuri quickly scrolls past. He’s still scrolling when he sees a picture of himself and Otabek and freezes.

The photo had to of been posted at some point in the night because it wasn’t there the last time Yuri was on. It's from a few months ago at Yuri’s birthday party. They look happy, smiling at whoever had taken the photo, but Yuri knows that they had been fighting shortly beforehand. Otabek had shown up late with a flimsy excuse, and Yuri had pushed and pushed until it turned into a full on fight. They made up the next morning, but it didn't change the fact that he had spent half of his own party locked in the bedroom. Yuri’s breath catches and his hands start shake as he reads the description on the photo.

‘I love you Yura. You make me a better man, and I swear I’ll always try to do right by you.’

The picture already has several hundred likes, and dozens of comments from their fans about ‘relationship goals.’ What is Otabek hoping to gain from posting this? They haven’t made their breakup official on social media yet, but there is no way he can think they’re still together, and if he thinks he can manipulate Yuri into forgiving him through Instagram he’s got another thing coming. Yuri stands to go hunt down Otabek when the alarm on his phone goes off, signaling the end of their break. He debates still tracking the other man down, but he knows he’s too work up not to cause a scene right now. It’s probably best to go skate off some of his anger, and then deal with Otabek when he’s calmed down. Yuri laces his skates up and makes his way back to the rink.

He’s one of the last to arrive and Yakov yells at him as he enters the ice. He ignores the older man and decides he’s ready to start working on jumps again. Yuri skates towards his usual spot, kicking ice up when stops. He’s got his short program down but there’s always room to improve, maybe make his landings a little cleaner.

Yuri lands his first jump perfectly, but as he goes to make the next one he makes eye contact with Otabek and hesitates before his take off. Yuri’s fell a lot in his life when learning new jumps, and one of the benefits is that he knows how to fall safely. He grabs his left hip with his right arm and tucks his face down as he hit the ice hard. Sadly, learning to fall safely doesn’t stop it from hurting. Yuri gasps in pain as the air is knocked out of his lungs, and his side aches from the force of the impact. He hears Yakov yell to him and raises an arm to wave him off. He’s bracing himself to sit up when a familiar pair of skates rush over.

“Yura, are you okay?” Otabek asks, running his hands over Yuri’s frame.

Yuri shoves him off and moves to stand up, “I’m fine, don’t fucking touch me.”

“Yuri, I know you’re still mad, but I can’t suddenly stop caring about you.”

“You stopped caring enough to fuck other people. I think you can get over me falling on ice.”

Otabek takes a step forward with his arms out, “What do you-”

“Otabek,” Victor says shortly, cutting the other man off, “did you forget what we talked about?”

Otabek squares his jaw and turns to face Victor, “No, I didn’t, but I’m sure you didn’t forget what I told you either.”

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” Yuri snaps, hating feeling like he’s on the outside.

Victor and Otabek share a silent look before Otabek answers, “It’s nothing, I’m glad you’re okay.” He doesn’t wait for a reply before he leaves, heading back to his area to finish practice.

“Are you going to tell me what the hell that was?” Yuri asks, squinting his eyes at Victor.

Victor turns and pats Yuri on the back, “We just have an understanding that’s all. Are you okay? You looked like you hit the ice pretty hard.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. What do you mean you have an understanding?”

Victor ignores the question, choosing to look around the rink, “You need to focus Yuri. Don’t let what’s happened with Otabek affect your skating.”

Yuri glaces down and digs his toe pick into the ice. How is he not supposed to be affected by what’s happened? It’s practically all he’s thought about in the last forty-eight hours.

“I’m trying, but every time I see him it hurts again. I’m not taking him back, but I'm also not really giving him a chance to explain, maybe I'm being stubborn. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Victor’s face scrunches up but he doesn’t discourage Yuri either way, “Whatever you need to do to get through this I’ll support you. You know Yuuri and I are behind you the whole way.”

Yuri nods looking off across rink.

“Yurochka!” Yakov yells from the other side of the boards, “Get back to work! Victor, focus on your own skaters!”

Victor laughs nodding to Yakov, “Ah, but they’re our skaters Yakov, that’s the joy of being partners.” Yakov brushes off Victor’s statement, and goes back to yelling at a different skater.

Victor smiles and turns to take Yuri’s hand before saying seriously, “You deserve to be with someone who treats you right all of the time Yuri, not just when they’ve made a mistake, remember that.”

Yuri’s fingers tingle as Victor leaves the ice, and his face heats with color. Maybe he should think about getting laid, because he really shouldn't be so affected from just holding hands with holding hands with another person. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com).


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been two weeks since Yuri moved in with Yuuri and Victor, and life has been nice, routine, but nice. He’s managed to avoid Otabek at practice, always making sure there is at least two other skaters between them when on ice. He's also stopped hiding in Victor’s office during breaks, instead he's taken to talking with Mila, or yelling words of encouragement to the children in Yuuri's classes. Otabek hasn’t tried to talk to him since his fall on the ice, but he has posted several more pictures of the two of them together.

Yuri’s laying in bed and scrolling through his phone when Potya starts scratching on his bedpost.

“Hey!” Yuri yells, “Stop that, you already scratched up the dresser.”

Yuri brought as many of Potya’s toys as he could find when he came to Victor and Yuuri’s, but he left behind her larger toys, such as her cat tree and scratching post. He’s also missing his running shoes and several pairs of tights. When the sound of Potya scratching the bed post continues Yuri decides now is as good of time as any to collect the rest of his things.

He searches his closet for the bags he had when he arrived, now empty, and carries them to the living room. Victor and Yuuri are relaxing on the couch together. Victor’s at one end reading a book, and Yuuri’s playing on the PlayStation at the opposite end, his feet resting in Victor’s lap.

“Victor, I need to go get some things from my old place, can you take me? I want to get the rest of Potya’s stuff too.”

Victor looks up from his book and nods, “Of course, let me grab my keys.”

Yuuri pauses his game and sets the controller down, “Do you need any help?”

“I don’t know, I’ve got most of my clothes, and it’s not like I can take all my furniture.”

Yuuri nods in understanding, “If you did want to take some of your bigger items we can always get a storage unit to store them in it until you’re ready to move.”

“They’re not worth it,” Yuri says with a sigh. “Most of it was bought second hand, and this way I can redecorate how I want. Plus Beka helped buy most of it, and I’m not gonna fight him over every item.”

“Well if you’re sure, at least let my grab some suitcases to help.”

Yuri nods and the older man makes his way to the bedroom, returning with two black and blue suitcases.

“All ready,” Victor says with a jingle of his keys.

 

XxXxXxX

 

The ride is short but Yuri finds himself getting more nervous the closer they get. Maybe he should have texted Otabek that he was coming over, or maybe he should have waited until Thursday when Otabek has his kickboxing class.

They make their way upstairs and Yuri pauses at the door, debating if he should knock or not. He settles on just walking in, but when he tries the knob it’s locked. He’s almost relieved, if it’s locked Otabek’s not here. He digs his key out of his pocket and and inserts it into the lock. The key starts to turn and then stop before ever rotating.

“What the hell?” Yuri says under his breath.

He pulls the key out to examine it before putting in back in the lock again. Just like before the lock doesn’t budge.

“You have to fucking kidding me,” Yuri says as anger being to flood him.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asks, leaning around Yuri’s shoulder to get a better look.

“He changed the fucking locks!” Yuri yells, “To my apartment!”

Yuri throws the bags in his arms to the floor and shoulders his way past Victor and Yuuri on his way to the stairs. He takes them two at a time, pulling his phone out of his pocket on the way down. When he reaches the ground floor he dial Otabek.

“Yuri, hey,” Otabek answers sounding surprised. “I didn’t expect you to call. ”

“Shut up,” Yuri snaps harshly, “You locked me out of my own fucking apartment, of course I was going to call.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize it was still your apartment,” Otabek snaps back, “ya know, since you decided to shack up with Yuuri and Victor without even telling me.”

Yuri feels like his blood is boiling and he pulls at his hair to try and keep some control, “I don’t have to tell you shit! We’re not together anymore! Now get over here and unlocking the fucking door so I can get my stuff!”

Otabek lets out a put-upon sigh, “Fine, but on one condition, I want to talk, and I want you to listen.”

“Fine, but just because I’ll listen doesn’t mean anything will change.”

Yuri hangs up without waiting for a reply and sits down on the curb. He puts his head between his knees and tried to just breathe and calm down. When did everything in his life decide to go to shit? He knows he’s shaking from the phone call but he can’t get himself to stop. He hears the door to the apartment building open behind him and two familiar pairs or shoes sit down on either side of him.

Victor wraps his arms around Yuri’s shoulders and pulls him into his side, letting Yuri’s head rest on his lap. A few seconds later Yuuri wraps his arms around Yuri’s waist and leans his head on his back. They stay that way for several minutes with Yuri breathing deeply between the two men and them offering silent support. It’s warm, but not uncomfortably so, and Yuri feels himself start to relax. After several minutes he finally manages to stops shaking, but he doesn’t feel ready to leave the safety that Victor and Yuuri have created. When his phone goes off with a text telling him Otabek is almost there he knows it’s time.

Yuri sits up slowly, dislodging the two men holding him, “Otabek should be here in a minute. You guys can go get a coffee or something, and I’ll text you when I’m ready to leave.”

“Are you sure?” Victor asks. “We don’t mind waiting, or even going up with you.”

Yuri shakes his head, “No, I promised to hear him out and I think it’s best if I do that alone.”

“If you change your mind, or just want us to come up there call, okay?” Yuuri asks.

“I will, thanks,” Yuri says looking to the ground.

Yuuri squeeze his arm and then turns to take Victor’s outstretched hand, “We’ll see you soon.”

A few minutes later Otabek arrives with a stoic face, “Yura,” he says with a nod.

Yuri stands and collects the bags that Yuuri and Victor had brought down with them. Otabek quietly picks up the empty suitcases and they head inside. Once they’ve reached the apartment Otabek takes out his keys to unlock the door, and Yuri has to take a deep breath to stifle the anger that threatens to overtake him again. It’s silent for the first ten minutes or so with Yuri gathering random items and putting them in bags. He’s sitting on the floor in the living room shuffling through movies and video games when Otabek clears his throat.

“So, can we talk now?”

“Go ahead and talk. I’m still going to finishes going through things.”

Otabek sighs, and takes a seat on the floor to help Yuri sort through everything.

“I just want to start by saying that I still love-”

“No,” Yuri interrupts, setting a stack of movie to the side, and turning to face Otabek. “If you want to talk about this fine. But you are not allowed to tell me you love me, or miss me, or make any sort of apology. You’ve already said all that and I’m not here to keep rehashing the same damn thing.”

“Okay, but if I can’t even apologize what do you want me to say?”

“This wasn’t my idea. If you need something to say why not start with why you did it. Was I not good enough for you anymore? Did you get tired of dick and decide to go back to pussy, what was it?” Yuri’s starting to get upset again and the last thing he wants to do is cry in front of Otabek, so he stands to search the living for any leftover cat toys.

“Yuri you know it wasn’t like that. Of course you’re enough for me, I love- I mean, I guess I just got tired of feeling like I was always coming in second in your life.”

Yuri turns to face Otabek with a confused look, and his voice comes out harsh and clipped “Second to what, Beka? You were everything to me.”

Yuri knows it’s childish to think you’ll always be with your first love but he really did. They were supposed to make it. They were going to be the couple that everyone else wanted to be and Otabek ruined that.

Otabek scoffs, throwing his hands up, “Skating, Yuri. It’s like the second that the season starts it’s all you can focus on. I know what that’s like, I live the same lifestyle, but winning isn’t the only thing that matters. I feel like you get so caught up in the competitions that you forget I exist and completely shut me out. Fuck, we hadn’t even had sex in months. Did you even notice?”

Yuri reels back from Otabek, only focusing on the last part of what he said. “You slept with someone else because we were going through a dry spell. Are you fucking kidding me? If all you wanted was sex then why the fuck didn’t you just say something?”

“I tired Yuri. There’s only so many times I could handle being shot down before I started to feel like something was wrong with me. Plus, I shouldn’t have to force the physical part of our relationship. Even before this last time you never seemed like you cared if we had sex.”

“So this is all my fault,” Yuri scoffs. “I can’t help that I my sex drive doesn’t match yours. And skating is my career I won’t apologize for putting it first.”

“That’s what I’m saying, you always put it first. Are you even listen to me? This isn’t something new. Half the time I felt like we were just roommates that shared a bed rather than boyfriends.”

“Then why didn’t you just leave, huh? If being with me was so miserable, why even stay, why make me think you still cared? Hell, why try and get me back, don’t think I don’t see all the photos you’ve been posting.”

Otabek lets out a frustrated sigh before coming to stand in front of Yuri, cupping his face gently, and forcing him to make eye contact before he speaks again.

“Because even if you don’t want me the way I want you, I love you too much to let you go.”

“What are you talking about? Of course I wanted to be with you.” Yuri grip the sides of Otabek open jacket, breathing harshly. He feels so lost, standing here with the man he thought he would be with for the rest of his life, and discussing the end of their relationship.

“Yuri, think about it. You say you loved me, but were you in love with me? Because it doesn’t feel like it. We went through the motions of a relationship, but at the end of the day there was always something missing.”

Yuri pulls out of Otabek’s grasp and makes his way over to the couch, sitting down with huff.

“I still don’t understand. If you think our relationship was such shit why do you want to go back to it?”

“Because I wasn’t honest about how I was feeling the first time. I’m trying to be now, and maybe if you know how I feel then we can work on everything else. You used to say you loved me, if that's true let's try again. We can make it better than it was before, I want to make it work.”

“There’s nothing to work on. I told you the first time that I’m not my mother. I won’t stay with someone who cheats on me.”

“Yuri it was a mistake, I swear, you’re it for me,” Otabek crouches in front of Yuri, and takes his hands in his own. “If you move back in nothing like this will ever happen again. We can work on everything else, and I’ll be honest about what I want and what I’m going through. Please just give me another chance, I know I can make you happy.”

Yuri can feel tears start to gather and pulls his hands back to dig his palms into his eyes. Everything hurts again, and he feels like his heart is trying to beat out of his chest. He knows he loves Otabek, but they can’t keep doing this.

“No,” Yuri says, his voice cracking. “I can’t go though this again, and-”

“You never will, I promise, Yuri.”

“How many times?”

Otabek rocks back on his heels and gives Yuri a confused look.

“How many times what?”

“How many times did you sleep with her? You obviously felt she was important enough to take out to end things. So if all it was was sex how many times?”

Otabek pauses long enough that Yuri knows he won’t like the answer. He braces himself for some awful number like nine or ten but nothing could have prepared him for Otabek’s actual answer.

“Six months, but-.”

Yuri feels his breath leave him in a rush and his vision starts to go hazy. He can hear Otabek continue talking but the blood rushing in his ears turns it into a muffled mummer. All he can think about is how his birthday was just three month ago and his boyfriend was late to his party. Was he with her then too? What about his kickboxing classes? They only started a few months ago, did they even exist or were they just an excuse to see her?

He feels like he’s going to be sick and rushes to the kitchen sink, knowing he won’t make it to the bathroom in time. He’s thankful he hadn’t ate anything in a few hours, but that almost makes it worse as he dry heaves into the sink. Otabek tries to rub his back but Yuri shoves him off.

Once he gets his stomach under control he pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Yuuri. They must have been waiting on his call because Yuuri answers right away.

“Come get me.” Yuri says as soon as the call connects. He knows his voice sounds scratchy and small, but he doesn’t expect it to cause Yuuri to panic.

“We’re coming in.”

The door opens almost as soon as Yuuri finishes speaking and Yuri hears his phone disconnect.

“Yuri,” Victor calls out before he sees him standing in the kitchen. “Are you okay?”

“Take me home,” Yuri chokes out as his vision starts to swim again.

Yuuri rushes to him and helps to guide him out of the apartment. He keeps his head down not wanting to see Otabek, or to have Otabek see him start to cry. They’re almost out the door when Victor calls out that he’ll grab the bags and be right down.

Yuuri helps him into the backseat and then slides in after him. They sit in silence with Yuri sniffling and trying not to cry. He can’t hold all the tears at bay though and a few begin to fall. He’s starting to shake again and Yuuri gingerly places his hand atop Yuri’s. Yuri flips his hand over to lace his fingers with Yuuri's and squeezes his hand tightly as more tears start to fall.

Victor returns a few minutes later and places all the bags in the trunk along with what looks to be Potya’s scratching post.

Yuri doesn’t even remember the drive home, all he can focus on is Yuuri's hand in his and the humming of the engine.

 

XxXxXxX

 

Yuri pauses outside his bedroom door when they arrive home. He managed to stop crying on the drive back, but now he’s left feel numb and cold. He knows if goes to bed alone right now that he’ll just break down again. Potya walks between his legs, meowing for attention, but Yuri can’t make himself stop staring at his closed door long enough to pick her up. He jumps when Victor places a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Would you like to come lie down with Yuuri and me? We have a king so there’s more than enough room, and we won’t ask you to talk about anything if you don't want to. Although, if you would rather be alone I understand that too.”

Yuri’s to drained to talk so he just shakes his head and turns in the direction of the couple’s bedroom. Yuuri must be in the other room because the bed is empty, but Yuri doesn’t care as he crawls into the middle. It’s soft but still firm enough to give support, and the pillow Yuri grabs smells like Victor’s shampoo. It’s familiar and comforting in a way he can’t even begin to describe and he holds it close to his face.

Victor slides in behind him, causing the bed to dip slightly, and leaves a few inches of space between them. Yuuri arrives on his other side a short time later with a small tray filled with tea and crackers.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted anything to eat, but I can go get actual food if you would like.”

Yuri shakes his head and reaches for one of the mugs with unsteady hands. The mug is hot, and the heat of it helps him to feel more present than he has since they first left the apartment. The first sip causes his heart to flip at the taste and a small smile to tug at his lips. Yuuri remembered the tea he talked about a few days earlier, that his grandpa always makes him, and prepared it for him now.

When he’s finished his drink he hands it back to Yuuri and motions to the open spot next to him. Yuuri slides in, also keeping a respectable distance. Victor clicks off the lamp and everything is cast into shades of gray and black.

Several minutes pass and Yuri can feel himself begin to shake again. He grits his teeth, trying to stop himself from reacting to everything he’s learned today. He can’t help replaying parts of his and Otabek’s conversation, and dwelling over how Otabek said he loves him, yet that his cheating was more of an affair than a fling.

He doesn’t notice when he starts to cry again but Yuuri does, and rolls onto his side to brush Yuri’s hair back and wipe the tears from his face. Victor moves forward also, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist and pulling him closer. The comfort that the two men are providing only causes Yuri to crack more as a broken sob escapes him. He feels safe between them, and moves to bury his face in Yuuri’s chest as he losses all control of his emotions.

He hasn’t cried over the end of his relationship since the restaurant incident, but something about having all the information makes it feel more real. He realizes now that there was still some small part of him that thought him and Otabek would work things out. He knows that’s impossible now, and grips the front of Yuuri’s shirt tightly as he continues to cry.

Yuuri and Victor hold him through the whole ordeal, taking turn running their fingers through his hair, and offering silent support. It takes awhile but Yuri eventually calms down. He’s exhausted, and the last thing he processes as he’s drifting off is Yuuri placing a kiss to the top of his head and Victor tightening his hold on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It won't come up in this chapter but I went back and changed the event Yuri's going to be competing in from the GPF to the World Championship. It was pointed out that that would be the correct event and I know nothing about figure skating lol.

Yuri wakes up warm and entangled with another person. He doesn’t give it much thought as he normally ends up wrapped around Otabek in the night. When he moves to stretch he notices the pressure in the front of his pants and grinds his hips forward into the thigh in front of him. Maybe there’s time for quickie before they have to leave for practice, he thinks.

It’s not until he hears his name being called that he finally clues in to his surroundings, and the reality of the situation.

“Um, Yuri?”

Yuri stills the rocking of his hips and squeezes his eyes closed tighter. This is not happening, he was not just grinding on Katsudon’s thigh, and if he just keeps his eyes closed long enough all of this will disappear. He stays frozen for several seconds until Yuuri places a hand on his shoulder.

“Yuri it’s fine. I know you were asleep, you wouldn’t have done that if you knew it was me.”

Yuri takes a shuddering breath and nods his head that’s resting on Yuuri’s chest. He may have fantasized about Yuuri and Victor when he jacked off earlier in the week, but to actually make a move on either of them would be unforgivable. He knows how in love they are, hell that’s half of what makes the idea of them together so attractive. They would never hurt each other the way Yuri’s been hurt in the past.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri finally croaks out, his voice scratchy from disuse. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost ten, but before you panic,” Yuuri adds quickly. “Victor already spoke to Yakov, and told him you would be in later and stay late. I have a class at noon, and we thought you could use the extra sleep, so it all works out.”

“Oh, thanks.”

Yuuri smiles and pats him on the back, “No problem. Do you want some breakfast before we leave? You can take a shower and I’ll make something.”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

Yuuri grins at the smaller man and then taps at his shoulder. “You’ll have to move if you want me to start cooking.”

“Shit, sorry,” Yuri says as he scrambles off of him. He can feel his ears turn red, but Yuuri’s kind enough not to comment on it.

Yuri watches as the other man leaves the room, his hair sticking up in various places, and he feels an unexpected moment of fondness overtake him. He shakes himself and finally gets off of the bed to go shower. He’s about to leave the couples bedroom when he pauses. They have the nicer shower in the house, and Yuri’s sure they wouldn’t mind if he were to use it. Before he can talk himself out of it he makes his way to Yuuri and Victor’s bathroom.

The bathroom is huge, with a large Jacuzzi style bathtub and an even larger stand alone shower with four different shower heads. Yuri turns the water on, and then spends a few minutes trying to figure out which nobs turn on all the shower heads. When he’s finally got them all going he strips and enters the shower.

The water feels great on his sore muscles, like it’s washing away all of his lingering stress. He picks up a bottle of shampoo and smells it, it’s definitely Victor’s, and he decides to use it along with its matching conditioner. While he’s letting the conditioner set on his hair he goes through the body washes. They have almost half a dozen, and Yuri rolls his eyes at how indecisive the couple is. The first one is nice, it’s light and almost fruity, but not something Yuri would pick for himself. The next one is better, more masculine smelling, and it seems to be the one that is used the most judging by how empty the bottle is. He decides to put that one back, not wanting to use the last of a body wash that isn’t even his.

The next bottle is slightly thinner than the rest and it doesn’t seems to have a smell. When Yuri turns it over to read the scent he almost drops it. It’s not a body wash at all, it’s a lube that’s supposed to last in water. Yuri quickly places the bottle back on the shelf and tries to rinse his hair as quickly as possible. He should have just gone to the guest bathroom. He didn’t need to know that Yuuri and Victor some times engage in shower sex.

He’s about to get out of the shower without washing his body when he realizes just how ridiculous he’s being. There’s no way the other two men will know he’s seen the bottle, and with how open Victor is it’s a safe bet that he wouldn’t care either way. As long he he doesn’t tell Yuuri what he saw no one will even know.

He moves back under the spray to reach for the next body wash. He uses it without smelling it first and it’s surprisingly good. It reminds him of clean sheets and cinnamon, a strange combination but it seems to work. When he places the body wash back on the shelf his eyes are drawn to the bottle of lube without his permission. He tries not to overthink it as he picks the bottle back up. Is it really water proof? He reads the bottle over again and almost puts it back on the shelf when he notices he’s starting to get hard again.

He tires to think of a reason not to jerk off with Yuuri and Victor’s lube but he can’t come up with one. He’s not going to use much, and there’s no way they would find out. He squirts some into the palm of his hand a places the bottle back on the shelf. The first glide along his cock is amazing, and he squeezes his eyes closed at the sensation. He tires to think of generic bodies and faces, but his mind keeps wondering back to Yuuri and Victor. He wonders who tops, maybe they switch he thinks, and precum begins to leak from the tip of his cock. He’s really only ever topped a few times, Otabek never wanted to bottom and Yuri didn’t mind most of the time. Picturing Victor bending Yuuri over in the shower though really makes him question what it would be like to top more often.

He can almost picture Yuuri’s face when Victor enters him, and his hand speeds up along his cock. He’s gotten off more in the last two weeks then he had in the last three months combined. Otabek is wrong, there’s nothing wrong with his sex drive, if anything it’s been going up. He tries to shake away the thought of Otabek, and instead pictures Yuuri moaning into shower wall. The very wall that he’s bracing himself against now. With his forearm braced against the wall and his hand flying over his cock it’ll only be a matter of time until he cums. He slows his movements down, trying to drawl out the inevitable.

He imagines Yuuri bent over like he his now, his legs spread as Victor drives into him, and he doesn’t know who he’s more jealous of because both positions sounds very appealing right now. Yuuri would be crying out and Victor would hold his hips tightly. Yuuri would wrap a hand around his neglected cock and Victor would pick up his speed, and then they would both cum, Yuuri all over the shower wall, and Victor still buried deep inside the other man.

Yuri bites back a groan as he fist the tip of his cock and finally cums, the fantasy of the other two men too much to hold off any longer. He stays braced against the wall and panting for several minutes, trying to calm is racing thoughts. He really needs to stop thinking about the couple when he get off before he’s unable to look them in the eyes. 

He finally steps back under the water to rinse away any evidence, and grabs a washcloth to wipes off the wall. When he’s satisfied that no one will be the wiser he shuts off the water and exits the stall.

The bathroom is covered in a hazy cloud of steam, and Yuri peaks his head out of the door to make sure Yuuri’s still in the kitchen. The last thing he wants is a reverse of the embarrassing experience he had the last time him and Yuuri saw each other after a shower. When he doesn’t see him he hurries through the bedroom, down the hall, and into the guest bathroom to finish getting ready.

Once he’s ready for the day he makes his way to the kitchen to find Yuuri already eating, and a plate of pancakes next to him at the bar.

“You’re trying to make me fat before a competition, but I don’t know why yet.”

Yuuri laughs and hands him the syrup. “One meal won’t kill you, plus you’re going to go to practice, you have to eat something.”

Yuri shoves a bite into his mouth and moans at the fluffy goodness. Yuuri truly is the better cook out of the couple, and if sleeping in get him pancakes this good every morning he might have to do it more often. They eat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, with Yuri contemplating what to say. 

“So, uh, I just wanted to say thanks, for last night I mean.” Yuri quickly takes another bite and avoids eye contact when the other man turns to look at him.

“Don’t mention it Yuri. You were more than welcome to join us. I don’t know what you and Otabek talked about last night, but it was obvious it was something upsetting.”

“It was just the same old shit with some new horrible shit piled on,” Yuri says, pushing the last of his pancakes around his plate. He’s not sure if he ate too fast or if talking about Otabek has soured his stomach, but he really doesn’t want to finish eating now.

Yuuri reaches across the small space between them to place his hand on top of Yuri’s. “If you want to talk about it I’m here to listen.”

Yuri starts to shake his head, used to dealing with things on his own for so long now, but something about how sincere Yuuri looks makes him change his mind.

“This wasn’t the first time he’s cheated on me. Right before we moved in together he confessed that he hooked up with some guy one night when he was DJing. He was so upset about it and so honest that I really believed him when he said it was a one time thing.” Yuri rubs at his eyes with his free hand and turns the other over to cling to Yuuri’s. “I was so stupid.”

“You weren’t stupid Yuri. You loved him, and if it really had been a one time thing would you have wanted to throw away your whole relationship? I understand why you stayed.”

“But it wasn’t just one time in the end. He fucking cheated on me for six months with that woman we saw at the restaurant.”

Yuuri’s face pales and his grip on the younger man tightens. “Oh Yuri, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s whatever, it’s not like I can go back in time and leave him the first time like I should have. I promised myself I would never act like my mother and that’s exactly what I did. I just-” Yuri’s voices catches and he can feel tears starting to burn at his eyes. “I hate that I’m still crying over him. He’s the one that fucked up, not me.”

“Yuri, you were together for three years, you’re allowed to take time to get over it. No matter why it ended it was still important to you. No one’s going to judge you for mourning the end of your relationship.”

Yuri scoffs and shakes his head. “You and Victor are the only ones that know its ended. Mila thinks were fighting because I’ve been avoiding him at the rink, but all our fan don’t know anythings wrong with all the pictures he’s been posting.”

“What pictures?”

Yuri pulls his phone out to open Instagram, and the hands it over to the other man. Yuuri spends several moments scrolling through Otabeks feed before handing it back. 

“That’s weird. Did he tell you why he’s been posting those?”

“No, but I told him I saw them. I think he was just trying to get my attention.”

“Well why don’t you do the same back? Post a picture about how you love being single, that should get him to back off,” Yuuri suggest. 

“And send my angels into a frenzy the day before we’re set to fly out for Worlds. Hell no.”

Yuuri laughs and shrugs his shoulders. “I guess I forgot about them. So are you just going to keep the break up a secret until after the competition?”

“I don’t see why it’s anyone else’s business. I’m sure everyone will catch on at some point. Plus I don’t want every interview to turn into questions about why we broke up. I don’t think I could stand everyone knowing what happened.”

“Whatever you decide to do is fine Yuri. Your happiness is more important than what other people think.”

Yuri’s stomach feels tight, and he has a strong urge to hug the man next to him but he fights it down and nods his head instead. 

“I know I don’t do a great job at showing it, but I really appreciate everything you and Victor have done for me. I don’t know where I would have gone if you guys didn’t take me in.”

“We’ll always be here for you Yuri. This is your place too now, so don’t worry about where you would have gone because you’ll always have a place here.”

Yuri can’t resist any longer and finally pulls the other man in for a tight hug. He hasn’t clung to anyone but his grandfather like this, and it’s making him all the more emotional. Yuuri doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms about the smaller mans frame and holds him back just as tightly.

Yuri knows he lets the hug last an uncomfortably long time, but breathing in Yuuri’s after shave is much more appealing than the idea of having to face Otabek again after last night. When they finally do break apart Yuri has to flight down a blush at how childish he feels, but Yuuri just offers a kind smile in return. 

 “We should probably leave now, my class starts in twenty minutes.”

“Okay, just let me go grab my bag and we can go,” Yuri says pushing his chair back from the bar.

“Alright, I’ll clean up our plates and meet you at the door”

Yuri nods his head and makes his way to his bedroom. His bedroom. It’s finally starting to sink in that this really is his place too. Maybe when they’re on break he can ask about painting the walls something other than off white. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man do I suck or what?? So for everyone who tired to read this awful thing the first time I posted it I am soooo sorry. I learned that I definitely cannot write things quickly and then just post them. I went through and tried to edit as best I could tonight but I honestly just want to be done with this chapter and move on lol.

“Where have you been?” Mila asks with a smirk when Yuri settles onto the bench next to her. “You two are never late, wild night out?”

“What are you talking about?” Yuri replies, pulling his skates out of his bag and searching for a hair tie to pull his hair up.

“You and Otabek have been missing all morning. We were all taking bets on what was going on. I bet that you were hungover from a crazy night out. Was I right?”

Yuri pauses in the process of tying his hair up and turns to face Mila. “What do you mean Otabek didn’t show up? He never misses practice.”

Mila’s smile drops from her face. “You don’t know where he is? Yuri what’s going on with you two? I think I’ve seen you exchange half a dozen words in the last week. You’re usually attached at the hip, and now your telling me you didn’t even know he wasn’t at practice.”

“I don’t want to talk about it Baba.”

“Yuri, did you guys break up?” Mila asks quietly, placing a hand on Yuri's forearm.

He can tell Mila’s trying to be delicate but the last thing he wants is to rehash everything he’s just talked about with Yuuri.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it. Leave. Me. Alone.”

Mila looks shocked at first, and Yuri knows that by not immediately denying the breakup he’s basically confirmed it. She composes herself quickly though and nods her head before standing and making her way to sit with some of the other skaters.

Yuri leans forward to put his head between his knees and tires to stay calm. Practice will start again in twenty minutes and the last thing he needs is to be too worked up and hurt himself. He’s not worried about Mila telling anyone about him and Otabek, she’s been one of his closest friends for years, and he knows she won’t go blabbing about this. What he’s most concerned with is anyone at all finding out about the breakup. The humiliation of everyone knowing he’s been cheated on would kill him.

Yuri’s so absorbed in his own thoughts he doesn’t notice he isn’t alone anymore until the figure next to him shifts.

“Shit, Victor! Makes some noise or something, you’re worse than Potya," Yuri snaps.

Victor laughs and knocks his shoulder into Yuri’s. “How are doing today? Did you sleep well?”

Yuri blushes at being reminded of how he woke up and nods his head. “I’m fine, ready to get on a plane and go kick some ass.”

“Good, I know you’ll do well, just remember to stay focused and don’t forget you’re doing this for you.”

Yuri nods and looks out across the ice at Yuuri helping a group of six or seven year olds to do some basic spins. It would be so great to go back to a time when he was that young, but for now all he can do is train and focus on his up coming competition.

 

 

 

Everything changes when Yuri steps off the plane. His angels are always there to greet him, but this time they’re also sobbing and some are screaming cruel things at him.

“What the fuck is going on?” Yuri asks under his breath.

He puts his headphones in and tries to block out all of the noise. He finds his bags and a taxi, and crosses his fingers that he’s able to make it to his room without incident. Victor and Yuuri aren’t set to arrive for another few hours, having bought their tickets at a different time. They’ve changed their hotel reservation to include two beds though, because Yuri had planned on rooming Otabek until just a few weeks ago.

Yuri feels like the world is conspiring against him when he arrives at the hotel, because the lobby of the hotel is filled with press and a combination of both his and Otabek’s fan clubs. The clubs are screaming at one another, some saying there must be a misunderstanding, others saying Yuri is to blame. He tries to get to the front desk without being noticed, but his sense of style gives him away and he’s quickly swarmed.

Thankfully, the hotel seems prepared with security because they help escort him to the check in desk and then to the elevator. He rides up alone, trying to piece everything together from the things he’s heard shouted. It’s clears that everyone knows about the breakup but they don’t seem to know the exact reason yet, and if Yuri has it his way they never will.

The elevator doors open to reveal an empty hallway, and Yuri’s so relieved that he rushes to his shared room and locks the door.

The only thing he doesn’t understand about all of this is how everyone found out all of the sudden. He digs his phone out of his carry-on and waits as it powers up. It takes a few seconds, but once it has service again it starts vibrating with notifications and doesn’t stop.

He was prepared to have hundreds of notifications but this seems closer to thousands. He finally gets to his settings and mutes all notifications for all of his social media before taking the time the scroll through the ones that have already made it through.

From what he can tell without clicking on anything Otabek posted a photo about the breakup, and for some reason Yuri has hundreds of people pissed at him, calling him “abusive,” and talking about how happy they are Otabek got out of the relationship. Yuri scowls as he reads though more angry messages.

He finally gives in and takes a deep breath as he opens up Instagram. He doesn’t have to scroll for long because the photo Otabek posted is right on top. He seems to be laying in bed shirtless but the main thing that drawls Yuri's attention is the large black eye he’s sporting along with the caption ‘Breakups are hard.’

Yuri is instantly furious. He has no idea how Otabek got a black eye, but the fact that he’s implying Yuri had something to do with it is bullshit. He wants to go back downstairs and tell everyone his side of the story, but then he would be admitting he knowingly stayed with someone who cheated on him, and that humiliation would be far worse than the anger he’s feeling right now.

He scrolls through some of the comments on the photo and instantly feels sick to his stomach. Almost all of the comments are blaming Yuri in one way or another. Some theorize that Otabek ended the relationship and Yuri got violent. Others think this is Otabek’s way of saying Yuri had been abusing him throughout the relationship. There’s a few trying to say that the black eye could be unrelated, but they’re so far and in between they might as well not exist.

Yuri throws his phone across the room and watches as it hits the wall and then slides down to the floor. This is just great, not only does everyone know about the breakup, but most people blame Yuri. The fact that Otabek hasn’t even tried to set the record straight about Yuri not causing the back eye only makes Yuri want crawl into his bed and cry. He knows they broke up, but he thought there was still a part of Otabek that would love him enough to not let him suffer this way.

He should probably find Otabek and force him to go down and talk to all the fans and press, but the idea of facing him right now makes his stomach churn and he would rather hide in the room until it’s time for dinner.

Yuri crawls into the bed nearest the window and pulls the pillows over his head. He wishes he could just sleep until this all blows over, but with Worlds in two days there’s no way that’s going to happen.

He means to just rest his eyes and try to forgot about everything for a bit, but he wakes up sometime later to someone pounding on the door and calling his name.

“Yuri! Unlock the door!”

Yuri stumbles out of bed and throws the security lock back before opening the door.

“What is your problem old man? You could have just called me.”

Victor pushes his way into the room looking around as if he’s searching for something. “We have been calling you since we landed Yurochka. Your phone goes straight to voicemail, and then we get here and you’ve locked the door."

Yuri can hear how upset Victor is and he’s slightly taken back. All he did was lock the door.

“We were worried Yuri. We saw what was going on online, and then the lobby was packed with your crying angels,” Yuuri says, closing the door behind him.

Yuri walks over to pick his phone up off the ground, glad to see it powers back on. Once his phone has service again he’s bombarded with dozens of missed calls and texts from the couple checking up on him. A strange warm feeling fills him as he realizes just how upset the couple was for him.

“Sorry, I must have fell asleep. I didn’t mean to freak you guys out.”

Victor seems to of calmed down and turns to wrap his arms around Yuri. “It’s okay, I’m just so sorry all of this is happening. I swear I’ll get everything straightened out just as soon as I can.”

Yuri pulls out of Victor’s arms and gives him a confused look. “What are you talking about? This isn’t your fault, and I don’t know what you think you need to straighten out, but I don’t want to tell the press anything. Let them all think whatever they want, I know what really happened.”

Victor’s face scrunched up and Yuuri tries to discreetly kick at his foot. “You need to tell him Victor.”

“Tell me what? What the fuck is going on?”

“First, I need you to promise me you’ll stay calm,” Victor says, raising his hands in what is meant to be a palliating gesture, but it only serves to set Yuri more on edge.

“I’m not promising shit, what’s happened?”

Victor moves to sit on the edge of the bed and Yuuri stays standing by the door, leaving Yuri in an awkward position between the two men.

“The other night, when we picked you up from Otabek’s, I had you and Yuuri go to the car while I gathered your things.”

Yuri gives Victor an impatient look. “Yeah I know that, I was there. What does that have to do with you needing to straighten things out.”

Victor takes a deep breath and rubs at his eyes with one hand. “I’m the reason Otabek has a black eye. I was angry, and he made a comment, and then I hit him. I wasn’t going to say anything about it, but with everything that’s going on I feel that I should let it be known that I'm the reason for his bruise and not you.”

“You punched him? Are you fucking kidding me?” Yuri doesn’t know if he should be upset that Victor punched Otabek over a stupid comment or that he did it at all. “What could he have possibly said that would make you think that was the right thing to do? He fucking cheated on me and I didn’t lay a finger on him.”

"I know, and I’m sorry. I was worked up that he had so clearly upset you and I didn’t think.”

“I don’t want an apology. I want to know what he said,” Yuri demands, crossing his arms in front of himself.

Victor shakes his head and looks to Yuuri who’s still standing by the door, as if ready to flee at any moment.

Yuri doesn’t understand the hesitation. Victor's always been one of the only people in his life to always be honest with him, and the fact that he seems to be avoiding Yuri’s question now only makes him angrier.

"This is bullshit. You punched him, I’m getting all the blame for it, and you won’t even tell me what he said. Why don’t I just call him and ask?” Yuri’s bluffing, talking to Otabek is one of the last things he wants to do, but he doesn’t know what else he can threaten.

“I promise I’ll tell you, just not now, not when the World Championship is just two days away. You have enough to focus on without adding another distraction.”

Yuri has so much anger and he doesn’t even know who to direct it at anymore.

“Nothing to add pig?” He snaps at the Japanese man. “You’ve been quiet this whole time. Did you know about this?”

"I umm- kinda,” Yuuri says vaguely, shifting his weight to one foot and then other. “He told me in the cab on the way over.”

Yuri scoffs and turns back to Victor. “So you’re even keeping secrets from your husband now,” he says cruelly. “What’s next Victor, going to start sneaking around behind his back too?

Victor stands from the bed and crowds against Yuri the wall. “That’s enough. I know you’re upset, but it’s not me you’re really angry with. You know I love Yuuri, I would never cheat on him like Otabek, so don’t you dare insinuate that I would.”

Yuri flushes red with shame, but he’s too stubborn to back down now. He opens his mouth unsure of what to say but knowing he’ll regret it anyway. “You know what Victor-”

“Okay, calm down, both of you,” Yuuri says, pushing his way between the two men. “You’re not really mad at Victor, and you know Yuri’s actual upset over all the attention he’s getting from the breakup. So remember for a minute that you’re on the same side and take a breath.

Victor lets out a loud sigh, but nods his head. “You’re right, I’m sorry Yuri, and I’m sorry my love, I didn’t mean to get so upset,” he says, cupping Yuuri’s face in his hands and leaning in to press a firm kiss to his lips.

Yuri feels like he’s peering in on a intimate moment and shifts awkwardly where he’s trapped against the wall.

"We’re all sorry. Can I get some space now?” Yuri asks, nudging the couple aside so he can go sit on his bed.

“Do you want us to leave?” Yuuri asks.

Yuri huffs and throws himself back onto his bed. “No, not unless you want to go get me food and bring it back, because I’m starving.”

“We can do that. What do you want?”

“I don’t care, just something that’s on my meal plan. I know you’re trying to fatten me up but it’ll have to wait until after Sunday.”

Yuuri laughs and it feels like the last of the tension in the room evaporates. Yuri reaches his hand up and Yuuri walks over to help pull him into a sitting a position.

“I really do appreciate everything you guys have done for me, you know that right? Especially letting me crash with you this weekend. I’m sure you were looking forward to getting some alone time, but there was no way I could have roomed with Otabek.”

“Don’t worry about it Yuri. We brought you earplugs, so I’m sure you wont even notice our ‘alone time,’” Victor jokes.

Yuri reaches back for a pillow and throws it at the older man. “Shut up and go get me some food.”

The couple laughs and gathers their things to leave. Once Yuri’s alone again he chances a look at his social media pages and then almost instantly regrets it. Things haven’t calmed down at all since he’s arrived, if anything him and Otabek staying in the same hotel has only stirred up their fan bases more.

He sees a few more messages defending him than before, but a larger majority still seem to blame Yuri for the breakup. He spends several minutes trying to compose a tweet to defend himself and then deleting it. He finally settles for something vague and cliche, but it feels right none the less. ‘Things aren’t always as they appear.’ he tweets.

 

 

 

The morning of his short program Yuri wakes up nervous, which hasn’t happened before a competition in years. He spends several minutes laying in bed and pretending to still be asleep while he listens to the sounds of Yuuri and Victor getting ready. He waits for the nerves to leave him but they never do and he’s eventually forced to get out of bed when his alarm goes off.

"Yuri, we’re going to go down and eat breakfast with the other skaters and coaches. Do you want to join us, or would you like us bring you something back?” Yuuri asks.

Yuri thinks about going, he knows he’s only drawing more attention by avoiding everyone, but if he’s going to have to be pleasant for cameras later he’d really rather keep away from everyone for now.

"I think I’m just gonna take a long shower and relax until it’s time to go.”

Yuuri and Victor do that annoying couple thing where they share a look without talking, and Yuri rolls his eyes.

"Okay, we’ll bring you something back.”

They leave and Yuri spends several long minutes under the spray of the water trying to tell himself that everything is going to work out. It’s one things that all his fans are upset, but there’s no reason to think his fellow competitors will think the worst of him. He dresses in casual clothes, doubled checks his costume and skate bag, and then lays back down to wait until Yuuri and Victor return.

He tries to distract himself with TV while he waits, but his phone seems to be taunting him from the bedside table. He finally gives in and pulls up Twitter to see if things have calmed down yet.

Yuri’s stomach twists when he seems all of the negative DMs, tweets, and mentions on his feed. There’s many more encouraging comments this time around, but a majority of people still seem to be pissed at him. Some of his angels seem to of fled to Otabek’s fan club, leaving only the most devoted behind.

Yuri can’t stand seeing so many people comforting Otabek and blaming him solely for the breakup. He composes a new tweet telling everyone that Otabek is a cheater and that he had nothing to do with him getting punched, but then he hesitates over the post button. Yuri stays perfectly still for several minutes, willing himself to just press the button. He feels like ever mussel in his body is shaking, and he finally deletes the tweet and throws his phone onto the opposite bed.

He dozes on and off after that, but the couple returning wakes him up fully. The smell of breakfast makes his stomach growl and he wishes for a moment that he would have joined everyone else to eat when he had the chance because the idea of food now sounds awful.

Victor and Yuuri notice Yuri’s lack of movement and are quick to try and figure out the problem.

"Yurio- I mean Yuri, sorry,” Victor stumbled. “What’s going on? Why are you back in bed? We need to leave in twenty minutes.”

Yuri realizes all over again that today he has to face everyone whether he wants to or not. With how angry so many of the fans are he can only imagine how hostile they’ll be when he takes the ice. Yuri pulls the blankets over his head and ignores the couple as they try to probe him with more questions.

"Yuri, what’s wrong?” Yuuri asks, taking a seat next to him on the bed.

When Yuri doesn’t answer the other men try to slowly peel the blankets from his face.

“What happened? Did Otabek try talking to you?” Victor question.

“Everyone hates me,” Yuri says quietly, letting the blankets be pulled down to reveal his face. “I’m going to go out there, and everyone is going to think I’m a monster who beat my boyfriend.”

“That’s not true,” Yuuri tries to reassure. “Plenty of people don’t think you had anything to do with Otabek’s black eye. Everyone from home knows you guys haven’t been talking, and they know you would never do something like that.”

Yuri feels tears sting at his eyes and turns his face into the pillows. “My angels hate me,” he croaks out. “I’ve never cared what they think, but the idea of them all leaving for him hurts.”

Yuuri rubs the smaller mans back gently and Victor takes a seat behind his husband.

“Yuri, why don’t you tell everyone what’s really happened? Or at least let me tell them about my part in this,” Victor pleads. “You have no idea how terrible I feel watching you hurt like this.”

Yuri shakes his head and rolls over to face the couple again. “They’re all going to think I’m weak. I’m supposed to be the Ice Tiger of Russia, and I stayed with someone who cheated on me, not just once but for months. And then to tell everyone that you were fighting my battles for me, no, I could never live that down. If I just wait long enough this will all pass. JJ’s next baby’s due in month and everyone will be all over that news and forget about this.”

“But about you right now?” Yuuri asks. “You have to go out and skate in front of everyone in just a few hours, and you don’t deserve to have all of their anger directed at you.”

“I don’t care, you guys know the truth and so do I, that’s all that matters.”

Yuri finally pushes himself up to finish getting ready. If he has to face everyone he’s going to make sure he looks hot as hell.

“I’m going to get ready here and avoid the locker room. I don’t care if that seems suspicious, I’m not letting myself get psyched out before my skate. Victor can you do my hair in that side braid thing you used to do?”

“Of course, it’s been several years but I think I can manage,” he says, patting the space next to him on the bed.

Yuri scoots over and tries to relax as Victor runs his fingers through his hair. He hasn’t had anyone but Lilia do his hair for competitions for several years now, but he knows she’s not oblivious, and she’ll want to question him about what’s going on.

He lets his mind drift as Victor works, and by the time Yuuri is handing him clips and ties to finish the braid off he feels calmer and more centered. He can handle all of the negativity as long as he reminds himself he's not in this alone. He'll always have people in his life who know the truth and who he can lean on when things get tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr!](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burns are the worst! (best)
> 
> One of the character does have a panic attack in this chapter but it's over fairly quickly.

Yuri’s set to go third, right in the middle, and he hates it. He almost wishes he would have drawn first just so he could get it over with and leave. He’s never dreaded skating before and it’s throwing everything off. Warm-ups go okay, he doesn't try any big jumps, trying to focus on his footwork instead, and to stay out of his own head.

Otabek doesn’t acknowledge him when they pass each other exiting the ice, and that stings way more than it should. They’ve been cheering each other on since Yuri entered the seniors division, and knowing this will be the first time they’re truly going against one another hurts.

Otabek is set to go second, right before Yuri, and Yuri’s trying just about anything to distract himself as the first skater finishes. He turns up the music in his headphones but it doesn’t completely drown out the sounds of Otabek’s music, or how loud the cheers from the crowd are when he enters the ice.

He doesn’t mean to watch Otabek skate, and he really shouldn’t be watching. He should be making sure everything’s ready for his skate, but even though he hates Otabek he can’t deny that he’s talented. Otabek has trained just as hard to be here, and he’s skating like this is the biggest competition of his life. The crowd is cheering so loudly when he lands his final jump that Yuri finally has to take out his headphone because they’re not doing anything to stop the noise.

When Otabek finishes he looks out across the ice and makes eye contact with Yuri standing by the entrance. It feels like he’s pinning him in place with a look and Yuri jumps when Yakov yells at him to focus.

“I don’t know what’s happened with you two,” the old man says. “But you’re better than him, so go prove it.”

Yuri nods his head and watches as the ice sweepers gather all of the gifts that were thrown down. He feels paranoid thinking it, but it seems like there’s more flowers and plushies than there normally is. It has to be because this is the World Championship and nothing else, he tells himself. As the last of the girls leave the ice Otabek’s score is called out and Yuri cringes. It’s a new personal best.

Yuri shouldn’t be worried, he has a higher value overall, so even if he ends up a slightly behind he can still make up for it tomorrow in the free skate. He just has to stay calm and focus. 

When his name is called to take the ice he almost trips at the crowds reaction. He’s never been in front of so many hostile fans before. It’s normal to have a favorite skater, but he’s never seen someone actively booed. He feels stiff as he makes his way to center ice, and the announcer has to call for the crowd to quiet down before his music can even begin.

He feels like every muscle is actively trembling as he starts, and his knees feel weak going into his first jump. He doesn’t fall, but he knows he doesn’t get full rotations and his landing is sloppy. He tries to lose himself in the music, to just turn on autopilot and get through the skate as cleanly as possible, but when he reaches the second half of his program it all starts to fall apart. He can still hear the crowd booing, even over the music and it’s affecting him more than he wants to admit. He knows there’s some signs of support in the audience, but not enough to cancel out all of the hate that’s being spewed his way. He only has one jump in the second half of his program, but he steps out of the landing and ends up sprawled across the ice, earning an automatic deduction. He curses himself for letting everything get to him enough to ruin his skate and then pushes himself up off the ice. He powers though till the end, but there’s no coming back from how terrible his fall was and he feels off in practically every element.

The applause when he finishes is minimal, and he hasn’t has so few things thrown down since he first started skating. He knows the gifts from the fans aren’t important, and he doesn’t do this for the praise, but the lack of support is startling nonetheless.

Yakov doesn’t even yell when he exits the ice and that’s almost more upsetting than being screamed at. He wants to avoid the kiss and cry, but he can’t and he’s ushered to sit and see the results of his failure. As he waits the reality of his poor skate crashes down on him. Even if he has a perfect free skate tomorrow there’s no way he’s taking home first, he’ll be lucky to podium at all.

He starts unlacing his skates as he waits, earning sideways glances from Yakov as he does. His shoes are back with the rest of his things but he can’t leave to get them yet.

When the score finally comes Yuri has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his emotions in check. The second he’s allowed to leave he’s out of his seat and practically running to the exit. Yakov does yell this time, but the doors to rink are closing leaving Yuri in the hallway alone.

His eyes are watering as he pulls up an app to get a ride back to the hotel. His fingers tremble across the buttons, and the sound of a door opening behind him causes him to look back.

Yuuri catches him just before he makes it completely out of the building, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop.

“Yuri wait!”

Yuri’s face crumbles, and he can feel tears staring to fall as Yuuri pulls him closer. “Don’t tell me that I have to go back in there, because I won’t. I made a fool of myself out there.”

“Oh Yuri,” Yuuri says, cupping the smaller mans face and then pulling him into a tight embrace. “You didn’t make a fool of yourself. It wasn’t a perfect skate, but you had so many other things working against you.”

Yuri clings to the older mans jacket and sobs into his shoulder. He can't remember the last time he had such a poor skate and there's nothing he can do to fix it. Anyone could walk out and see him right now, but now that he’s started he can seem to stop as sobs wrack his body.

“I wanna leave,” Yuri says through a hiccup as he tries to catch his breath. “I can’t face anyone out there.”

“Okay, we can go back to the hotel,” Yuuri says, brushing the small piece of hair back that’s fallen out of Yuri’s braid. “Victor can join us when it’s finished. It’s all going to be okay Yuri, I promise.”

It doesn’t feel like anything ever going to be okay again, but Yuri chooses to nod his head rather than argue.

“I don’t have my shoes,” Yuri says, looking down at the ground. “Or my skates, or any of my other things.”

“That’s okay, I’ll text Victor to collect everything. Here, take my jacket at least.”

Yuuri removes his jacket and doesn’t give the blonde anytime to argue as he places it around his shoulders. It’s warm from Yuuri’s body heat, and it smells familiar in a homey way.

The car Yuri ordered arrives fairly quickly, and he composes himself enough to not embarrass himself anymore on the ride back to the hotel. They don’t talk the whole drive, or in the elevator, but Yuuri keeps a firm grip on the younger mans hand for most of the journey. It’s a comforting weight, and when he finally lets go to open the door Yuri feels his loss like a phantom ache. It’s ridiculous to miss something you’ve only just experienced, but being around Victor and Yuuri these last few weeks has shown him just how much he was missing out on.

The way that they treat each other is so much better than anything him and Otabek ever had, and the fact that he didn’t see it before makes him feel like an idiot. How did he think everything was going well when he didn’t even want Otabek to touch him after he found out about the first affair. He should have left him then, before any of this ever happened, before he had the chance to break him again, before he ruined everything he’s been working for his whole life.

“Yuri? Yuri you need to breath,” Yuuri gives his shoulder a rough shake, and Yuri tries to take in a gasping breath before collapsing into the other man.

“I- I can’t breathe,” Yuri’s grip on the older man turns painful and his knees go weak as he struggles to take in a breath. His head is pounding and it feels like the room is starting to close in around him as his vision swims.

Yuuri’s a solid weight beneath his hands and he helps to guide them to the floor.

“Yuri you can breathe, you’re just having a panic attack, you can still breathe,” Yuuri says calmly. “Try to breathe with me okay.”

Yuuri uncurls one of the blondes hands from his forearm and places it in the center of his chest as he starts to breathe in.

“In, one, two, three, four, five,” Yuuri pause for a moment and then begins counting again. “Out, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven.”

Yuuri repeats his slow breathing and pausing over and over again, counting aloud the whole time until Yuri finally starts to match him. It feels like it goes on forever, but the monotony of it helps Yuri to focus until he feels like he breathe on his own again.

“I’m sorry,” the smaller man chokes out, letting his weight rest against Yuuri chest. “I’m so weak and I hate it.”

“You are not weak Yuri,” the Japanese man says, cupping Yuri’s face and forcing him to make eye contact. “You have been through something awful, and you're doing everything you possibly can to overcome it.”

Yuri’s eyes fill with tears once again and he shakes his head hard. “I’ve cried more in the last week than in the whole last year combined. That’s not strength.”

Yuuri pulls the smaller man closer and tilts his head up just slightly so that he can press his lips to Yuri’s forehead. “We’re going to fix this, I promise.”

“How?” Yuri chokes out.

“We’re going to start by telling the press the truth,” Yuri tries to protest but Yuuri continues to talk over him. “You don’t have to tell them everything, but they need to know you had nothing to do with Otabek’s black eye. If you want to tell them that it was done by Victor you can, but you don’t have to. No one needs to know why you broke up, but you need to let it be known that it wasn’t because of anything violent."

“It’s no one’s business but my own,” Yuri says defensively. “Why should I have to tell everyone?”

“Because keeping it a secret is tearing you up, and by staying silence you’ve allowed the rumors to run wild.” Yuuri says. “If everyone knew you had nothing to do with Otabek’s black eye they wouldn’t have been so awful today, and it wouldn’t be affecting your skating like it is.”

Yuri cringes at the other mans words but he can’t deny that they’re true. He hasn’t had such low numbers since juniors, and if he doesn’t get himself straightened out by morning there’s no hope for tomorrow's performance. 

“What do I even say?” Yuri asks quietly. “Hey everyone, I didn’t punch Otabek, Victor did because I was crying over Otabek cheating on me.”

“That would work,” Yuuri says with a small grin. “You don’t have to be so blunt though.”

“Shut up Katsudon,” Yuri says, pushing the other man back playfully. “I’m serious, how do I do this?”

“I was serious too Yuri. Just go out there and tell the truth, however much of it you feel comfortable with.“

“I don’t want anyone to pity me,” Yuri says, picking at his nails to avoid looking at Yuuri.

Yuuri cups his face once again and pulls him back up to face him. "No one is going to pity Yuri. You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. You’re going to get through this, I promise. You're not alone in any of this.”

Yuri brings a hand up to cling to the hand cupping his face and closes his eyes tightly. His heart feels like it’s trying to beat its way out of his chests and looking into Yuuri’s eyes is only making it worst. He’s trying to keep calm and not focus on how closely they’re sitting, or the feeling of Yuuri breath on his face, but now that he’s thought about it it’s all he can think about.

He can feel himself starting to lean further into Yuuri’s space, and he knows it’s a bad idea, but it feel like his life has been nothing but bad choices for so long now, why not make just one more. He can feel Yuuri breath ghosting across his lips, and he cracks his eyes open to see Yuuri’s honey colored ones staring back at him. His breath catches in his chest and before he can making himself lean the rest of the way forward the door opens and he’s scrambling back from Yuuri as far as he can get until his back connects with the wall behind him.

Shame and regret instantly flood him as Victor doesn’t seem to realize what was about to happen. What was he thinking? These men have taken him in and cared for him these last few weeks, and how does he repay them? He tries to get in the middle of their marriage and kiss one of them. Even if they would have kissed nothing would have changed. The couple would still have been together but now with a shameful secret between them. He would be even worse than Otabek. 

Yuri feels his eye start to water and quickly stands to shoulder his way past Victor and into the bathroom. He locks the door and turns the water in the shower on as hot as it will go before stripping and getting in. The waters still heating up, and the cold is a shock but he doesn’t care. He needs to clear his head. He was as absolute idiot. If Yuuri decides to tell Victor what he almost did there’s no way he’ll be allowed to stay with them anymore. Forget the hotel, he’ll have to find a new place to live once they get back home.

His whole body is trembling and his legs feel like jello as he slides down the side of the shower. He stays there on he floor of the shower for a long time. The nice thing about a hotel is it never seems to run out of hot water, and as he’s on the floor contemplating what to do he starts to form and plan. He finally stands up from the shower floor and washes himself properly. 

When he’s out of the shower he grabs his phone to begin putting his plan into action. His pride takes quite a hit to send off the text, but he get a reply quickly. He brushes through his hair and then pulls back on his pants and shirt. Lastly, he gathers all of his bathroom supplies into his arms and exits the room.

Yuuri and Victor are laying together on their bed, and the string Yuri feels when he looks at them only confirms to him that he’s making the right decision. He can’t stay here anymore. He can’t watch them together and not feel jealous of one or the both of them. It’s not fair to them, and it’s not fair to himself. They love each other more than any two people he’s ever met, and he won’t keep putting himself between them.

Victor notices all of Yuri’s things in arms first and scoots down to the foot of bed. “What are you doing? We don’t leave for another two days.”

Yuri unzips his suitcase and drops everything inside before turning to face the couple. “I’m going to go stay with JJ. Izzy can’t travel with how close the baby is, so he has a spare bed.”

“What?” Victor stands from the bed and Yuri turns his back to begin gathering items off the floor and bed. “Yuri stop,” Victor says, grabbing Yuri’s arm as he reaches for a pair of shorts. “What is happening right now? Why are you leaving?”

Victor sounds frantic and something in Yuri’s chest feels like it’s breaking. “I’m just in the way, you don’t need me here.”

“We want you here, we wouldn't have offered if we didn’t.”

Yuri pulls his arm out of Victor’s hold and shakes his head. “You offered because you’re both too nice for your own good. You don’t need me here, getting in the way of things and taking up all of your space.”

Victor looks panicked and turns to Yuuri for help. “Yuuri tell him to stay.”

Yuuri’s been sitting quietly up until now and he finally moves from his spot against the headboard to stand next to Victor.

“It’s not because of me is it?” Yuuri asks quietly.

Yuri’s heart kicks into overdrive and he starts gathering his things quicker, before zipping his bag. “This is about me. I just can’t stay here anymore.”

When he looks back up into Yuuri's face it looks like the mans trying to hold back tears, and he’s ringing his hands tightly in the hem of his t-shirt.

“Yuri please don’t go,” Victor pleads. “Whatever happened, whatever you’re going through, let us help you.”

Yuri shakes his head and puts his duffle bag around himself before grabbing his suitcase. “You can’t help me with this.”

The couple doesn’t try stop him as he leaves, and while it hurts he knows it’s for the best. All he would do by staying is put unnecessary stress on their relationship. Everything he’s feeling has to just be a combination of how lonely he is, and how much he wishes he could have even an ounce of the happiness that the couple seems to radiate when they’re together. He’s wanted to be like Victor since he was young, and he’s idolize Yuuri since he first saw him skate, though he’d never tell them that. If he just puts some space between them then everything he's feeling will fade. 

JJ’s room is just down the hall and he answers on the first knock.

“Hey princess,” JJ says with a cocky grin. “Trouble in paradise?”

Yuri rolls his eyes and shoulders JJ aside as he enters the room. Maybe this was a mistake, but there wasn’t anyone else he could have called on. The hotel is packed from all the skaters and and fans, and he didn’t know who else would have let him in right now.

“So what brings you here? Your text was pretty vague.”

Yuri tosses his bags to the floor and then throws himself onto what is clearly the free bed. “Just tired of dealing with the lovebirds that’s all”

“So it has nothing to do with Victor punching Otabek?” JJ asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Yuri sits up quickly, his body flushing hot and then cold. “How do you know about that?”

“Otabek and I shared a rink for years. Do you really think I didn’t call him when he posted a picture with a black eye?” JJ asks, sitting on the opposite bed to face Yuri. “So what’s really going on?”

“You seem to have everything figured out, so why don’t you tell me,” Yuri says defensively.

“I don’t know everything. I know you came to get your stuff, and when you were leaving Victor punched Otabek, but I don’t know why, or why you broke up.”

Yuri takes a deep breath, relived that not everything has made it out yet. “That’s pretty much it. I wasn’t in the room when it happened. I didn’t even know about it until Otabek posted that picture.”

JJ hums thoughtfully and then stands from the bed. “If you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to princess, but whatever it was must have been serious. I really though you and Otabek were going to be one of the ones to make it.”

Yuri feels shocked hearing someone else voice what he always thought.

“He cheated on me,” Yuri blurts out.

JJ’s face is one of absolute shock and he sits back down to give Yuri his full attention. “He what?”

“He cheated on me with some random girl for over six months.”

JJ shakes his head and run a hand over his face. “I don’t even know what to say. I thought you guys just drifted apart of something else like that. I never would have thought he would do something like that.”

JJ doesn’t say anything else for several minutes and Yuri starts to pull on the treads of the bedding. He wishes he could read JJ’s mind, and piece together what he’s thinking. Does he feel bad for Yuri, does he think Yuri’s stupid for not figuring it out sooner, or does he even believe that it happened? Maybe he thinks Yuri’s lying, and he’s trying to figure out a way to kick him out.

“Say something,” Yuri says quietly.

“I don’t know what to say princess. I’m just so sorry that happened.”

Yuri wipes at his eyes as relief floods him. He doesn’t know why telling someone who’s not Yuuri or Victor makes him feel so much better but it does.

“So you believe me,” Yuri says quietly.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” JJ asks.

Yuri shrugs his shoulder and moves to cross his legs. “I don’t know. I guess I was just afraid that if I told people they would either pity me or not believe me at all.”

“I would never pity you princess, you don’t need it and it wouldn’t solve anything. I understand why Victor punched him now though, but I’m surprised you didn’t do it yourself.”

Yuri scoffs. “That’s the the thing though, Victor didn’t know about it when he punched him. He told me Otabek made some comment and he got angry, but I just can’t imagine Victor losing his temper over something small like that.”

JJ’s eyebrows draw together. “That is strange. I’ve known Victor for years, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him let anyone get to him.”

“They want me to tell the press what’s really happened,” Yuri says, changing the subject.

“Is that why you really left?” JJ asks.

Yuri feels his face heat and he shakes his head. “No, I finally agreed to tell the press. I just needed a break from them.”

JJ grins and leans forward to shove at Yuri’s shoulder. “What, did you walk in on them or something,” he teases.

“No, nothing like that.”

“Okay, don’t tell me,” JJ says with a laugh. “But are you really going to tell the press before tomorrow’s skate? Because if you are you should probably do it soon and not right before you take the ice. Give everyone time to freak out before you get out there.”

Yuri’s nods his head. JJ’s right, and doesn’t that suck to admit. He’ll need to call Yakov and tell him what’s going on, and then have him contact the press to hold an impromptu conference. Or…

“JJ will you help me make a video?”

“If that’s the way you want to do this sure. Just let me know what I need to do.”

Yuri digs through his bag for a hairbrush and quickly makes his hair look more presentable before he loses his nerve.

“Here you film it,” Yuri says handing his phone over.

Yuri’s shaking when he starts to speak and they have to start and stop several times.

“Hey, you don’t have to do this right now,” JJ says, setting the phone aside. “If you need to wait until after tomorrow you can.”

“No, if I don’t do this now I never will. My first plan was to wait for your baby to be born and have that distract everyone.”

JJ shakes his head and laughs, it’s a warm sound, not unkind. “Princess that’s still six weeks away.”

“Yeah, that’s why I have to do this now.”

“Okay, well take a deep breath and try to stay calm.”

“I have a better idea, go to my Twitter and start a live stream.”

JJ makes a face a Yuri’s suggestion and shakes his head. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. There’s still a lot of people upset online. Are you sure you want to put yourself in the middle of that?”

“This way I can reply to people in real time. Just keep the chat open and read me some of the comments that won’t make me want to kill myself.”

“Fine,” JJ says, giving into Yuri’s demands.

It only takes a moment for JJ to open Twitter and then another for him to start the live stream. Yuri gives an awkward wave to the camera, and then waits for a few minutes as more people log in to see what’s happening.

JJ’s face is pinched as he silently reads the chat conversation, and Yuri feels his stomach tighten. JJ finally looks up to make eye contact and gives Yuri a nod.

“Hey,” Yuri starts lamely. “Um- I’m sure you guys have guessed why I’m doing this. I want to talk about why Otabek and I broke up.” Yuri chews on his bottom lip as he gathers his thoughts, and he must be silent longer than he thinks because JJ clears his throat and quietly speaks.

“They want to know if it’s because you punched him.”

“I didn’t punch Otabek. I wasn’t even there when it happened, and it has nothing to do with why we broke up,” he voice comes out strong and sure, and he’s extremely proud of himself for it.

JJ smiles at him over the phone and Yuri gives him a small smile back.

“If you didn’t punch him why didn’t you come out and say that?” JJ asks.

That questions more difficult to answer, and now Yuri’s wishing that he just gave JJ a list of things to ask.

“Um- I was nervous, I guess. Nervous that if I said I didn’t do it then people would ask for the reason we broke up and I wasn’t ready to give it.”

JJ gives Yuri a sympathetic look and asks, “Are you ready now?”

Yuri shakes his head slightly and goes back to chewing on his bottom lip. “I just want everyone to know that the breakup didn’t have anything to do with either of us getting violent with the other. Is there anything else anyone wants to know?”

JJ scans the chat for a moment as questions scroll by. “The main thing is just why you broke up and then is there any chance of you guys getting back together?”

Yuri hasn’t even considered getting back together with Otabek and the question comes as a shock. “No way, I’m not my mother,” he says defensively, before paling at the words. “I’m done now.”

JJ ends the stream and gives Yuri a worried look. “Are you okay?”

Yuri shakes his head and rubs at his eyes. “I’m so stupid.”

“You’re not, you were really brave to face the internet like that. I don’t know if I would have had the nerve to do that.”

“Anyone that knows anything about my past will be able to piece together what I just said. It might not happen right away, but my angels are crazy, they’ll figure it out soon enough.”

“Maybe it’s not a bad thing. It’ll take some of the heat off of you and put it where it belongs.”

“Why are you so nice to me?” Yuri asks. “I’m an ass to you, and you still let me stay here and helped me.”

JJ gives Yuri one of his large JJ style smiles and says, “JJ will always help a damsel in distress, princess.”

Yuri reaches back for a pillow and throws it at JJ’s face. “Shut up. You’re reminding me why I hate you.”

JJ laughs and lays back on his own bed. “So, are you ready for tomorrow?”

“No, but it can’t be worse than today was.”

“That’s the spirit,” JJ says with false cheer. “I’m sure tomorrow will be better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ is such a bro and I love him. Maybe a JJ and Yuri fic when I finish one of my current stories????  
> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr!](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com)


	9. Chapter 9

Yuri's practically shaking when Otabek takes the ice. He's managed to avoid Yuuri and Victor all morning, but now that he's sitting alone he's starting to regret it, and the reaction from the crowd isn't helping to calm any of his nerves. They seem to still be in support of Otabek for the most part, although there is a small group of about ten angels booing him as he stop at center ice.

Yuri's heart swells at his small but fierce group of fans. Even if things didn't magically change over night the crowd at least doesn't seems to be crying over Otabek's broken heart today.

Yuri is determined to not let Otabek's skating get into his head today. He made a new playlist of louder music to blast in his ears as Otabek skates, and the moment he starts his skate Yuri shuts his eyes and turns around. He psyched himself out yesterday when he saw Otabek's score, so today he's not even going to look at it until after he skates. He's going to go out there and give it his all as if he can still walk away with gold.

Yuri has his music turned up just about as loud as it will go and his eyes squeezed shut when someone taps him on the shoulder.

"They're about to call for you. Stay out of your head today," Yakov says, placing his palm in the center of Yuri's chest. "Get out there and skate from here."

Yuri has to swallow and nods his head. He let more than just himself down yesterday, and even if Yakov won't say it he knows he has to feel disappointed in Yuri's performance. Yuri's determined to not let anyone down like that again.

"Please welcome to the ice, skating for Russia, Yuri Plisetsky."

Yuri doesn't know if shock is even a strong enough word to describe how he feels when he enters the ice. The way the crowd reacts makes yesterday feel like a bad dream, and he could almost cry in relief. Not everyone is on their feet for him, but one thing is clear, they believed him. There's no other reason their attitudes would have changed so dramatically.

The small group of angels near the boards have signs that say 'We Love You Yuri!' and 'I never stopped believing in you!' It's such a simple thing but the relief Yuri feels could almost knock him to the ground.

When his music starts he can't fight the large grin that overtakes his face. This song is faster than the one for his his short program and allows him to show off some of his more difficult jumps. Yuri made the decision to back-load his program today, relying heavily on the bonus’ he’ll get to help make up for his disastrous short program.

The crowd's cheers when Yuri lands his first jump aren't near the level they would normally be, but compared to the day before it feels just as good. Yuri didn't realize just how much he relied on his fans to help push and encourage him through each performance, but he treasures each sound now, using their support to help guide him to the second half of his program.

The jumps matter so much more now and Yuri tries to ignore the pressure as he land the first one. He feels steady and firm as he lands the next combination, and the small group of angels cheer fiercely.

Yuri can't help feeling confident as he does his final spin, ending with his arms stretched out above his head. He's panting hard as he accepts a small stuffed cat from a crying fan, and then makes his way to the kiss and cry.

Yakov pats him on the back firmly and gives him a small nod. "You were sloppy with your footwork in the beginning, and your last landing was rough, your not keeping your body in line." Yakov says, and Yuri can't help beaming at the old man. If Yakov is back to critiquing him he had to of done well.

Yuri squeeze the small cat toy tightly as he waits for his score to come in. He finally has a moment to observe Otabek's score, and he can't help the way his jaw tighten when he sees it, 303.35. He's currently in first and with how poorly Yuri's short program went he has no idea if he even stands a chance of beating him.

When the scores are finally totaled up Yakov has to keep a firm grip on Yuri's knee to keep him seated. 301.40, less than two points. He lost to Otabek by less than two points. He wants to scream and throw a fit but he's not a teenager anymore and he knows such a reaction will be looked at poorly. Instead Yuri waits until the cameras are no longer focused on him and then throws himself out of his seat in search someone, but he doesn't really know who.

He wants to find Otabek and blame him for his terrible skate, or find Yuuri and Victor and apologize for running away the day before, but all he finds is Mila.

"Yuri! Congratulations," the redhead says. "There's still a few more skaters but I'm sure you'll podium no matter what. Your performance was amazing."

"I fucking lost, Baba. That's nothing to celebrate," Yuri says sourly.

Mila's face falls slightly but she tries to cover it. "Do you want to talk about it? I saw the video you posted yesterday."

"No, I'm tired of talking about it. Otabek cheated on me, everyone's finding out, I just want this day to be over."

"Yuri," Mila says sadly, and it seems like she wants to hug him because her arms come up, but she quickly puts them back down, unsure of how Yuri will react.

Yuri sighs. "I'm fine, really. I just want to get through this and get trashed at the banquet."

"Make sure to save a shot for me," Mila says, with a light punch to Yuri's arm. "We haven't had a night out together in forever.

"That's because you're getting so old," Yuri says with a grin, and dodges the next punch Mila throws at his shoulder. "I'm going to go put my shoes on and wait for this shit to end."

Mila nods and steps aside to let Yuri pass. He finds his belongings and exchanges his skates for real shoes and then pulls his sweatsuit over his performance costume. He then sits down with Mila and some other competitors and waits for everything to be over.

 

 

"Slow down there princess," JJ says with a hand on Yuri's forearm. "The night just started and at this rate you'll be passed out in an hour."

Yuri pulls his arm out of JJ's grip and slams back the shot that was just pored for him.

"Mind your own business JJ. Go find Otabek and take your stupid winners photos."

"You were up on that podium too Yuri. People are going to be watching how you react tonight, and you need to keep it together."

Yuri's pushes himself away from the bar and JJ and grabs a glass of champagne off of the tray of a passing waiter. He forces himself to sip it slowly since he can already feel a buzz beneath his skin.

Yuri makes a loops around the room, searching for any sign of Yuuri or Victor, but not seeing them. Of course, the moment he's actively seeking them out they're nowhere to be found.

When he finally spots the couple entering the room he's already on his second glass of champagne and he's lost his suit jacket somewhere. Victor jacket is misbuttoned and Yuuri’s hair is slightly disheveled, and something dark and angry curls inside Yuri.

He stomps his way over to the couple and is right in front of them before they even notice his approach.

“Yuri,” Victor says with obvious surprise. “Are you okay?”

Yuri’s already swaying slightly on his feet, and now that he’s standing in front of the couple he can’t even remember what he was so angry about in the first place. Victor's lips look slightly swollen and with all the alcohol coursing through Yuri he can't make himself look away. Instead of answering Victor's question he grabs his hand and starts to pull.

“You guys need a drink.”

Victor gives Yuuri a slightly concerned look over his should but follows the smaller Russian nonetheless. When they reach the bar Yuri orders several shots, setting two in front of each man and giving himself just one.

“Catch up,” Yuri says as he downs his shot.

“Yuri are you sure this a good idea? We can always go back to the room and talk, or even go somewhere with less people,” Victor tries to persuade.

Yuri shakes his head and slides the shots closer to Victor. “Either you do them or I will.”

Victor gives Yuri a pained looked, but his husband picks up his first shot and swallows it quickly before grabbing the second and nudging Victor.

“We don’t have anything to do tomorrow, why not?” Yuuri asks, and then downs his second shot.

Yuri watches the dark haired man neck as he swallows back his drink and subconsciously licks his lips. He can feel himself starting to spiral, but he can’t make himself care right now. Nothing has worked out like it was supposed to so why shouldn’t he do whatever he wants.

Victor slides his drinks over to his husband. “One of us should stay focused.”

Yuuri doesn’t hesitate to drink the extra two shots, and Yuri grins at him when he’s finished. 

"Dance with me," the blonde says as he makes eye contract with Yuuri over Victor's shoulder. "Both of you."

The banquets been going for over an hour now and with most of the guest being skaters the dance floor is already pretty packed. Yuri forces his way through the crowd to the center of the dance floor. The couple trails behind him slightly less forceful as they navigate the throngs of bodies. When they finally come to a stop Yuri throws his arms up and starts to dance with the people around them.

Yuri's in the middle of dancing when he notices Otabek near the edge of the dance floor dancing with someone whose face he can’t see. Yuri had just enough alcohol to feel confident enough to confront the man now and starts to walk in that direction, but a hand on his wrist stops him.

“You asked us to dance,” Victors says, pulling Yuri to him. “You can’t leave yet.”

Yuri tries to turn his head back around to catch a glimpse at who Otabek’s dancing with, but Victor places a hand on his face and drawls his attention forward. Yuri’s breath catches slightly when Victor places his arms around his shoulders and starts to sway to the music. When Yuuri moves behind him to sandwich him between to two men Yuri completely forgets why he wanted to leave the dance floor in the first place.

With Victor in front of him and Yuuri grinding behind him Yuri feels his pulse start to race and body flush with heat. Subconsciously Yuri knows they’re just trying to distract him and prevent him from doing anything he’ll regret in the morning, but with Yuuri’s hands on his hips and Victor’s around his shoulders it feels like so much more.

The drinks must finally be catching up with Yuuri because one his hands leaves Yuri’s waist grope at Victor’s ass on the other side of the blonde. Yuuri’s other hand squeezes briefly at Yuri’s ass, and Yuri can’t help rocking his hips back into it while his hands tighten their hold on Victor’s shirt.

Victor’s has to know that the two men in front of him are grinding on each other, because with every forward thrust Yuri grinds his slowly growing arousal into him.

Yuri moans quietly when he feels Yuuri’s erection press into his ass, and he reaches back to run his fingers through the mans dark hair. He can feel his erection growing in response to Yuuri’s and he tries to pull out of Victor’s hold to hide it. Victor gives him a puzzled look but allows Yuri leave the space between the two men.

"Bathroom," Yuri says as an explanation.

What is he doing? Yuuri and Victor are married, this has to be some sort of foreplay for the couple. Yuuri was probably just turned on by his husband, and for Yuri to assume it had anything to do with him is just presumptuous.

Yuri stumbles his way into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. When he looks back up the bathroom door is opening and Otabek is entering. Yuri can tell he wasn’t following him because when Otabek sees Yuri he freezes and starts to take a step back before coming forward.

“Yura, I um, can we talk?”

Yuri’s too drunk to have any sort of conversation with Otabek that won’t end in screaming, but he’s also too drunk to walk away.

“About what?” Yuri snaps. “About how you’re the only reason I’m leaving with a bronze metal? Or about how you let everyone trash me the last few days, online and in person. Or how about how you pretty much made everyone think I hit you and didn’t do anything to correct it. What do you honestly think I would want to talk to you about?”

Yuri tires to move around Otabek to leave the bathroom but he blocks his path.

“Yuri just wait, I want to explain something,” Otabek raises his hands but he doesn’t actually place them on Yuri.

“You don’t get to explain anymore. I’m done with you. Leave. Me. Alone.”

Yuri finally gets around Otabek but pauses when the man starts to speaks again.

“You act like this breakup hurt you but you moved on almost instantly, so don’t pretend like you've really suffered.”

Yuri whips around so quickly it’s a miracle that he stays upright. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that the night we broke up you jumped right into someone else’s bed.”

“I haven’t fucked anyone since we broke up, so whatever you think happened, you’re wrong.”

Otabek looks confused at first, but then defensive. “I don’t believe you. I saw the way they looked you. Hell I saw the way you guys were practically humping each other out there just now.”

Yuri feels his face heat at having someone acknowledge the dancing that he just took part in, but he’s too confused to address that right now.

“I’m not fucking them, I never have and I never will. They’re married Otabek, and unlike you they take their relationship seriously.”

Otabek’s jaw tightens but he doesn’t dispute Yuri’s words. “If that’s true then why did Victor punch me for telling him that I saw what they were doing?”

Yuri’s too drunk for this conversation, because things aren’t making any sense.

“What were they doing? Letting me live with them because my boyfriend is a dick who can’t keep it in his pants? I’m done with this Otabek, have a shitty life and leave me out of it.”

“You think they let you live there because they’re nice. Open your eyes Yuri, you’re just a live in twink for them to pass around.”

Yuri stands frozen, unable to process what Otabek's just said. It's so ridiculous that he doesn't even have a proper response. Yuuri and Victor have never once made a move on him, let alone hinted at anything Otabek's suggesting. "We're done here."

Yuri steps out of the bathroom and right into a smiling Yuuri.

"Yuri! There you are. Why did you leave?"

"I was just hot. Where's Victor?" Yuri asks, looking around the other mans shoudler.

Yuuri's eyebrows drawl down slightly and he purses his lips in a pout. "He found Chris and his boyfriend so he's catching up. Do you want to dance with me? Maybe he'll see us and realize he's being boring."

Yuri forgot how clingy and jealous Yuuri gets when he's when he's been drinking, but he's the one who ordered the drinks so he can't complain.

"Yeah, let's dance. I need a distraction anyway."

Yuuri tilts his head and the crease in his brows deepens. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just ran into Otabek and he said some stupid shit that I don't want to think about." Yuri conveniently leaves out that Otabek was talking about Yuuri and Victor, but as long as he's not asked he's not lying.

"Then you really need to dance. Let's make him jealous too."

Yuri laughs at the other mans solution to his sour mood, but he can't deny that making Otabek jealous would make him feel better. Not as good as it will feel the next time they compete and he takes gold, but a good start nonetheless.

They choose a spot closer to the edge this time, with Victor in eyesight. Yuri figures the other mans plan is to just dance near each other in hopes of drawing Victor near, but Yuuri ends up with his arms around Yuri's neck and his thigh between Yuri's legs. When Yuuri presses forward with his thigh Yuri nearly losses his breath, and the friction between his legs cause him to quickly harden.

It's been days since he last got off. He had told himself that he wouldn't think of Yuuri and Victor that way anymore, but he had heard them late one night when he couldn't sleep. He tried to ignore the low moans and pants, but when Victor moaned out Yuuri's name Yuri couldn't help imagining he was calling for him, and now with Yuuri pressed against him he has the feeling he's going to embarrass himself very quickly.

"You two seem to be having fun," Victor purrs in Yuri's ear, as he moves to fill the space behind Yuri.

A shiver runs down Yuri's spine and he gasps when Victor's hands encircle his waist and pull him back to feel his erection. He's already flushed from the heat of the alcohol but now with both men grinding on him he feels like he's going to spontaneously combust.

"Why don't we go back to the room," Victor says to both men. "Yuuri seems to be losing more clothes every time I see him."

Now that Victor's mentioned Yuuri's lack of clothing Yuri notices both Yuuri’s suit jacket and tie are missing, and with how nimbly his finger are working the buttons of his shirt that will be the next thing to go.

Yuri wants to keep dancing between the two men, but with how hard he is and Yuuri stripping in front of him it's probably a good idea to get somewhere more private. 

Victor guides the two men to the elevator and Yuri's pulse starts to race. What's going to happen when they reach the room? Is he finally going to have the chance to act on his fantasies?

As the elevator doors close leaving them alone and away from prying eyes Yuuri reaches out a hand to hold Yuri's. Compared to the dry humping they were just doing holding hands is innocent, but Yuri feels himself blush anyway. When the elevator comes to a stop Victor exits first and then leads the way to their once shared room.

It's dark when they enter and Yuri's not sure what to expect, but what he wasn't expecting was Victor to detangle Yuuri from him and push him in the direction of the bathroom.

"Go shower my love, I'll leave your clothes on the counter."

Yuri gives Victor a confused look as he finishes ushering his husband into the bathroom.

“Why did we come back to the room if you're just going to get ready for bed? I could have stayed downstairs.”

“What did you think we were coming upstairs for?”

Yuri blushes deeply and turns away from Victor. “I don’t know.”

Victor places a hand on Yuri’s shoulder and gently turns him. “Yuri, what were you hoping would happen?” Yuri tries to look down but Victor places a hand bellow his chin to drawl his face back up. “Did you think we were going to have sex?”

Yuri’s whole body feels hot and he shakes his head no. “I- I didn’t- I don’t.”

Victor hums thoughtfully. “If that is what you were wanting we can talk about that another time, when you and Yuuri are both clearheaded.”

Yuri feels like a fish with his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. “You- you would do that. I mean the three of us.”

The corner of Victor mouth drawls up. “Yes, Yuuri and I have discussed the idea before. Although, we were unsure how you would react to the proposal until tonight.”

Yuri’s head feels like it’s spinning and he doesn’t think it’s just the alcohol anymore. They’ve talk about him, about him joining them in bed. What else have they talked about? How long has this been a possibility? Was Otabek right? Did they only agree to let him live with them because they wanted to sleep with him?

“I think I need some air,” Yuri says as he walks to the door.

“Yuri wait. You’ve been drinking. If you need air there’s always the balcony.”

Yuri shakes his head and continues to the door. “I’m going to to go to my room. I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

He can hear Victor's protest as he closes the door behind him but Yuri's quick as he stumbles his way to his shared room.

While he’s trying to get the key card to work the door suddenly opens for him. “Thank fuck,’ Yuri says under his breath.

“You okay there princess?” JJ asks, stepping aside to allow Yuri entrance.

“What are you doing back so early?”

“My flight leaves early and I had a Skype date with Bella and the kids. What are you doing back so early? With the way you were going I didn’t expect to see you till morning.”

Yuri throws himself onto his bed and rolls over to look at JJ. “Victor tricked me. I thought we were going to have sex, but he just wanted to sober Yuuri up before he stripped for the whole banquet to see.”

“You thought you were going to have sex with Victor? Were you just hoping Yuuri didn’t notice?” JJ sounds upset and Yuri understand it. If he thought either of the couple was cheating on the other he’d be pissed too.

“No you moron. I thought they both wanted to have sex, but that clearly isn’t happening. Is there any vodka in the mini-fridge? I can feel my buzz fading.”

“I think you’ve had enough tonight.” JJ says as he opens the mini-fridge. “Here, drink this.”

Yuri accepts the water bottle with only a slight complaint. “He said they talk about me.”

“Who?” JJ asks.

“Victor, he said they talked about asking me to fuck them.”

JJ shakes his head. “I thought you said they didn’t want to have sex?”

“Victor said not tonight. He want Yuuri and I to sober up.”

“Well that’s responsible.” JJ says. “Do you want to have sex with them?”

Yuri rolls onto his back to look at the ceiling. “I think so. I mean I think about them like every time I jack off, but I never thought it was a real possibility, and then Otabek told me they’re only letting me live with them so that they can fuck me.”

JJ scoffs. “And you believed him? Do you really think that’s true? I mean they just don’t seem like the type to do that.”

“That’s what I thought, but then Victor said they had talked about it and now I’m not so sure.”

“It sounds like you really need to talk to them. Why don’t you go to sleep and deal with everything else in the morning.”

“Fine,” Yuri whines. “But I still would still rather be drinking.”

“Duly noted princess"

"You're so lucky you're retiring. I would totally kick your ass next year," Yuri says with a grin.

"Oh you think so? Maybe I'll have to stick around just to prove you wrong."

Yuri sits up and turns to look at JJ. "You better not be joking. Are you really thinking about competing next year?

"We've been talking about it." JJ says cryptically. "If I decide to compete you'll be the first to know. Now got to sleep Yuri. Things will work out, in whatever way they're meant to."

"Thanks for the vague and unhelpful pep talk," Yuri jokes.

"Anytime princess, anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr!](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com)


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri doesn't get the chance to talk with Yuuri and Victor in the morning. Their flight home doesn't leave until late afternoon, but Yuri's is scheduled for the morning. He's always hated be trapped in a hotel any longer than necessary, but now that his head is pounding he would give just about anything to still be sleeping, instead of waiting in an uncomfortable airport seat to board his plane.

He spends most of the flight sleeping off his hangover, and the rest of it worrying over his impending conversion with the couple.

Now that he's sober he's thankful Victor didn't let them do anything they might regret. He's also embarrassed that he practically humped the couple in front of everyone. If not for the fact that he's still getting over a breakup, Yuri feels like everyone would have judged him more harshly, as it is he's only received a few teasing text from Mila and a couple of his other rink mates.

When he finally lands in Russia his first stop is to the pet boarders to collect Makka and Potya. He has to pay the cab driver extra to bring the pets, but it's worth it get them home.

As soon as Makka and Potya are in the house Yuri makes his way to his room, and throws himself down on his bed. It's only been his room for about a month, but coming home from a competition never gets old. He breathes deeply into his pillows and grunts as Potya jumps on his back to join him.

"Get off me, you fat cat. I swear they over fed you while I was gone." Yuri rolls onto his back, causing Potya to jump off of him and onto the bed. "Come here," Yuri says as he opens his arms for the cat.

Potya doesn't waste any time pouncing into Yuri's arms, and Yuri pulls the cat close to bury his face in her fur. He stays there for several minutes, just cuddling his cat and blocking out the rest of the world.

Once Potya has had her fill of cuddles she squirms her way out of Yuri's hold and onto her cat tower in the corner of the room.

Yuri stays there on his bed just watching the shadows move across his wall as he waits for Yuuri and Victor's return. He tries to work out their potential conversation ahead of time, but with so many possible outcomes it proves difficult. What if he was misinterpreting things? Now that he's sober he's not even sure if he wants to have sex with them. He's never been one for casual sex and if they started having sex now the only way it will end is in heartache. He still has a dull headache and instead of getting up to take anything for it he shuts his eyes and wills himself to sleep.

 

 

 

"Do you think this is the best time?"

"No, but I couldn't just lie to him and tell him we were uninterested. You may have been drinking but I know you saw and felt everything I did."

Yuri blinks awake slowly to the sounds of Victor and Yuuri speaking in the next room over. It's completely dark outside his windows now, the sun long since set, and the only light in his room is streaming from his open door. He tries to stay perfectly still as he listens to the couple continue what they assume is a private conversation.

"Victor, it's barely been a month since they broke up."

"I'm not saying we have to bend him over and tag team him, but to pretend we don't want anything of the sort would be dishonest."

Yuri flushes at Victor's crass words, but at least now there's no doubt that they really do what to have sex with them.

"I shouldn't have drank at the banquet. If I would have just followed your advice none of the would have happened."

"We would of had to talk about this anyway at some point, at least now we know he's interested. He wouldn't have followed us to our room if he wasn't."

Yuuri makes a small scoffing sound and Yuri strains his ears to hear what he says next.

"I really thought we were all going to hook up. I still can't believe you just made me shower so we could sleep."

Victor laughs lowly, and warmth floods through Yuri at the sound. "I wanted it to be more than drunken mistake. If he chooses to come to us I want it to be because he actually wants us, not just a distraction."

"How did I end up with the most romantic man in the world?" Yuuri asks.

"I could asks you the same thing."

Yuri can hear the couple kiss, and he's not sure if he's upset because they have each other or because he's not involved, but either way something dark curls low in his stomach.

"Close your door if you're going paw at each other," Yuri yells to alert the couple to his presence.

The sounds of kissing quickly stops, and Yuri can't make out whatever the pair whisper to one another. It's just a few moments later that they appear in his door way, Yuuri with a slight blush and Victor with an easy smile.

"Yuri, we didn't realize you were awake," Victor says as he flips on the light.

"Do you want to talk now?," Yuuri asks timidity.

"I guess," Yuri huffs out, sitting up on the bed to make room for the couple to join him.

"I wanna start with an apology," Yuuri says, sitting down near the foot of the bed. "I was drunk and I know that's not an excuse, but I still shouldn't have touched you like I did."

Yuri's eyebrows drawl down slightly in confusion and he looks to Victor. "Is he always this stupid?" Victor lets out a startled laugh and Yuri continues. "I obviously liked it. Hell, I was all over you half the night too, so don't act like you were somehow taking advantage of anything."

"Okay," Yuuri says looking down at his hands. "I just want this to work, so I don't want to get started on the wrong foot."

"When you say work, what do you mean? Because I've been thinking and I don't know how I feel about just casual sex."

Victor moves to sit behind Yuuri and wraps his arms around the other man. "We didn't have any plans for this to just be casual."

"I don't understand," Yuri says with a frown. "You told you me you guys talked about wanting to fuck me."

Yuuri's ears turn red and he turns with a shocked look to his husband. "You told him what?"

Victor shakes his head quickly and stutters out a reply. "I never said that. I said we talked about the three of us, I never said we talked about the three of us having sex. "

"But if you didn't talk about sex, what the hell did you talk about?"

"We wanted to ask you on a date," Yuuri says, answering for Victor. "I know it's still soon though, and we don't want to be dismissive of your relationship with Otabek."

"I- you want to go on a date, why? You're married," Yuri says, confused and extremely thrown off from how he thought this conversation would go. "How would that even work?"

"Just like dating anyone else would work," Yuuri say. "We've really only talked about it a few times, but we both agreed that we want to get to know you more."

"And if you would be open to it, maybe this can develop into something more," Victor finishes.

Yuri doesn't even know where to start. He had planned on telling them that he made a mistake, and that he couldn't have just a sexual relationship with someone, but now they've gone and offered him much more than just sex. He had no idea this was even an option and now that it's been placed in his lap he doesn't know what the proper reaction is.

"I need to make a call."

Yuri is up from the bed and rushing through the house so quickly that Victor and Yuuri don't have time to stop him. He thinks about going out the sliding door to the backyard, but at the last minute he chooses the front door.

It's completely dark out, and without the street lights Yuri wouldn't be able to see a thing. He walks for a few minutes while debating who to call, but in the end it's an easy choice. It's nearly midnight for Yuri, but it's only early evening in Canada. 

JJ doesn't answer until the fifth or sixth ring, but Yuri's just thankful he answers at all. "Yuri? What's wrong?" JJ asks, with none of his usual charm.

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to call you?" Yuri asks.

"It doesn't, but you've never called me before," Yuri can hear a kid playing in the background and he suddenly feels stupid for calling. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing, I shouldn't have called. You're obviously busy with your family," Yuri doesn't mean to sound bitter but it comes out that way anyway.

"I've got a few minutes, I wouldn't have answered if I didn't. Talk to me princess."

Yuri comes to a stop by a bench and sits down. "Yuuri and Victor said they want to go on a date, like with me, and I don't know what the fuck that means. They're married why would they go on a date with anyone, let alone with me."

"Princess you're a catch, anyone would be lucky to go on a date with you. What did they say when you asked them?" Yuri silent for several seconds and then JJ starts to laugh. "You didn't ask them did you?"

"Shut up," Yuri snaps. "I tried, but it was all vague. They just said it would be a normal date."

"Well how long did you talk about it? Did you ask several questions?"

"You're no help, did you know that?"

"Hey, you called me. I'm just asking the obvious," JJ says with a laugh.

"What should I do?" Yuri asks quietly. "When I thought it was just sex that didn't sound too bad at first, but I don't know what to do with the idea of more."

"Well do you want more?" JJ asks. It's such a simple question but the answer is anything but. Or course Yuri wants a more. He wants a real relationship with sex, and dates, and love, but can he get that from two people who already have each other?

"I do, but I don't know if they can give me everything I want."

"You're never going to find out if you spend all your time talking to me. Go find them, figure out what they want and see if it all lines up."

JJ makes it sound simple, like all Yuri has to do is talk to them, and maybe he's right. Yuri sighs into the receiver and nods his head.

"Yeah I will. Um- thanks for talking to me or whatever."

"Anytime princess. I may not always be able to talk but I'll do my best."

Yuri disconnects the call and then looks up into the sky. It's too bright to see the stars through the streetlights but it's calming nonetheless. He only gives himself a few minutes to gather his thoughts before he begins his walk back to the house. When he's almost home he gets a text from Yuuri and ignores the it in favor of opening the door. 

Yuuri's sitting on the couch in the living room and he stands when Yuri enters. "You're back."

Yuri rolls his eyes and sits on the couch. "I wasn't running away, I just needed some air and to make a call."

Yuuri's eyebrows drawl down but he doesn't press Yuri for more of an explanation. "Victor went to sleep. He didn't sleep well last night, and he's always tired after flying. Can we talk for a little bit though?"

"Yeah, I have a couple of questions."

Yuuri nods and pushes his glasses back up his nose, before joining Yuri on the couch. "I'm sure you do, but I'm also sure I'm not going to have all the answers. This is still something new to Victor and I too."

"You're married," Yuri says sternly, as if the other man had forgotten. Yuuri lets out a small laugh and nods. "Why would you want to go a date with me then? Why anyone?"

Yuuri looks off for a moment, as if deep in thought. "Well, we like you. That may sound silly or simple, but it's true. We like you, and we want the chance to see if you could like us too."

"So what if I do like you, what happens then? You're still married and I'm still just living in your guest room."

Yuuri runs a hand through his hair causing it to stick up in several place, and Yuri has to resist the urge to smooth them back down.

"If you like us too then I guess we start dating, the three of us I mean. I know Victor and I will be married but we both agreed that if you're willing to try we are too."

"This is crazy," Yuri says, rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands. "I was freaking out enough at the idea of just sex with you two, and now you're telling me you want to start dating."

"Only if you do too. If you want to go to bed and wake up tomorrow and pretend none of the last two days happened we can do that too. We won't kick you out or act weird if you don't want to try this."

Yuri only contemplates his decision for a moment. "I want to try."

The grin that takes over Yuuri's face is contagious and Yuri finds himself smiling as well. "That's great. You can pick where you want to go for our first date."

"What if I want to stay home and have you cook instead?"

Yuuri looks surprised at first but he covers it quickly. "Are you sure? We can really go anywhere."

"I'm sure. I would rather you make something. We've been away from home for almost a week, and I've missed your cooking."

Yuuri blushes slightly, just across his cheek bones, and Yuri can't help smiling at it.

"Okay, I’lll cook for all of us tomorrow night then."

Yuri nods his head and stands from the couch with an out stretched hand. Yuuri accepts it and Yuri helps to pull the other man to his feet. "I guess I'll see you guys in the morning."

Yuuri nods and leans forward to place a light kiss to Yuri cheek, just beside his mouth. "Goodnight Yuri."

Yuri can feel his face heat and he nods before moving quickly to his room. He closes the door with a light click and then leans against it. He's just agreed to try dating Yuuri and Victor. This could go so terribly wrong, but it could also go great, a small voice in his mind whispers. Yuri strips and then tumbles into his bed. It's well past midnight now and even though he took a nap earlier he's exhausted from all of the emotional whiplash he's experienced over the last few days. He shuts his eyes and finds that sleep comes easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr!](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com)


	11. Chapter 11

“How did it go?” Victor whispers as Yuuri crawls into bed.

“Good I think, he said he’s willing to try at least. Are we being crazy?”

“When are we not?” Victor says with a low laugh.

Yuuri rolls onto his side to look fully at his husband. “I’m serious. I feel like we’re being selfish.”

Victor’s eyebrows draw together and he reaches over to grab Yuuri’s hand. “In what way?”

“We already have each other, and now we’re trying to stop Yuri from having a normal relationship,” Yuuri says, looking down to avoid eye contact.

“Who’s to say what’s normal Yuuri? If we both love him, isn’t that even better than just one other person?”

Yuuri shrugs his should and sighs. “I just don’t want him to feel like he has to try just because he’s living here.”

“Are you having second thoughts?” Victor asks quietly.

Yuuri shakes his head and finally looks up into Victor’s eyes. “No, that’s the problem. I know I should feel bad, but then I think about getting to love the both of you and I don’t care anymore.”

Victor draws Yuuri in for a kiss and slowly slips his tongue inside his husbands mouth.

“I love you Yuuri,” Victor breathes into Yuuri’s lips when they part.

“I love you too Victor.”

 

 

 

 

Yuri brushes his hair one last time before giving up and pulling it into a high ponytail. He’s beyond nervous for dinner. The rest of the day has gone by just like any other day, but the closer the clock ticked to seven, the more Yuri’s nerves made themselves known. He has no real reason to be nervous, he’s had dinner with the couple dozens of times and this doesn’t have to be any different. He looks over his reflection and debates removing the eyeliner that he spend twenty minutes applying. He had thought it was a good idea at the time, but now he’s thinking it might be too over he top.

“Yuri, dinners ready!” Victor calls from the kitchen.

Yuri’s out of time to change his appearance and he bounces on his heels nervously before finally exiting the bathroom.

He expects their dinner to go like it normally does, with Yuuri and Victor on one side of the table and him on the other, so when he walks into the kitchen to see their regular table as been replaced with a round one he pauses.

“What do you think?” Victor asks into Yuri’s ear. “We thought this made more sense, then no one is left out.”

Yuri turn to up at Victor and his heart beats harder. “You guys did this for me?”

“Of course, you belong on the same side of the table as us.”

Yuuri walks in as Yuri’s trying to find the words to express how much this small change means to him.

“Yuri, you’re just in time,” Yuuri says with a smile as he sets down a large tray with a lid. “Let’s eat.”

Yuri turns and sits in the chair closest to him. Victor and Yuuri take the two empty seats and Yuuri removes the lid from the tray.

“Pirozhki,” Yuri says with a smile.

“Katsudon pirozhki,” Yuuri corrects with a blush. “I had to call your grandfather to get the dough recipe, but I made the katsudon myself.”

“It looks amazing Yuuri,” Victor says with smile to his husband. “I can’t wait to try them.”

Yuuri passes the tray around and they each take two. The first bite is amazing and Yuri can’t stop the moan he lets out as the taste explodes across his tongue.

“If you ever tell my dedushka I’ll deny it, but these might be better,” Yuri says as he takes another large bite.

A blush slowly takes over Yuuri's face and he shakes his head. “If they’re good it’s only because I had his recipe to work off of.”

Yuri laughs and shakes his head. “I think it’s how good the katsudon is that really makes it better.”

“We also have a surprise for dessert,” Victor says in between bites.

“I know I said I wanted out first… date to be at home, but you guys didn’t have to go to all this trouble.” Yuri says with a light blush as he looks down at his plate.

“It really wasn’t any trouble Yuri. Victor and I just wanted to make sure you knew we were taking this seriously.”

They continue to eat for a few minutes and Yuri slowly relaxes. This isn’t really any different than any of their other dinners, other than the fact that the table is now round.

“This is weird,” Yuri says to no one in particular. “It all feels too normal.”

“Did you want it to be abnormal?” Victor asks with a laugh. “I’m sure we can find a way to add some awkwardness to all of this.”

“I mean this doesn’t feel any different than our normal dinners.”

“How would you like it to be different?” Yuuri asks with a tilt of his head.

“I don’t know, I guess I thought it would be more… uncomfortable. Like this feels normal, but also not like a date. I don’t know if I’m making any sense.”

“You are,” Yuuri is quick to assure. “I guess it’s more difficult than we thought it would be to transition from friends.”

“What do we do about it?” Yuri asks, looking to the couple.

“We could always have sex,” Victor says plainly. “That would be a good way cross over from friends.”

“Victor,” Yuuri says with a hiss.

“He’s not wrong,” Yuri cuts in. “But I also don’t know how I feel about just jumping into bed. I’ve only ever been with Otabek, and we really didn’t have sex that often.”

Yuuri nods his head in understanding and reaches over to grab Yuri’s hand. “We can go slow. There’s really no rush to any of this.”

Yuri blushes and shrugs. “Thanks.”

They finish their meal with causal small talk and then make their way to the living room for dessert.

“Where do I sit?” Yuri asks awkwardly as he looks between the his regular seat and the couch.

“Where ever you feel most comfortable," Victor says as he sets down plates and silverware.

Yuri eyes the left side of the couch and finally sits down as Yuuri walks into the room carrying a box from the bakery down the street.

"Is that what I think it is?” Yuri asks excitedly.

“I don’t know,” Victor says with sly smile. “Do you think it’s honey cake?”

Yuri face lights up and he stands to take the box from Yuuri. “I haven’t had this in forever. Yakov always says it’ll make me fat.”

“It’s the off season. You can splurge a little,” Yuuri says, as Victor helps Yuri lift the lid off of the cake box.

They cut large pieces and then each take a seat on the couch.

“This is delicious,” Yuuri says. “I’ve never had something like this before.”

“Oh my god katsudon. How have you lived here for so many years and never had honey cake?”

“I can’t eat sweets like you can Yuri. I’ll put on weight too quickly.”

“Yeah, but you’re not competing anymore, you should get to try new things now.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying,” Victor says. “Plus you look good when you’re soft around the middle.”

Yuuri blushes deeply and playfully shoves at his husband. “I do not.”

“He’s not wrong,” Yuri says quietly. “When I first had a crush on you it was when we were training for the hot springs on ice.”

“Really?” Yuuri asks, disbelief coloring his tone. “I could have sworn you hated me.”

“I hated things about you, but I never hated you,” Yuri says, as he shovels the last bite of cake into his mouth.

Yuuri smiles and reaches over take Yuri’s plate and fork and sit it on the table. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure, but not some mushy love story,” Yuri says, looking directly at Victor.

Victor fakes offense with a hand to his heart. “Yuri you wound me, I like all sorts of movies.”

“Yeah, that’s why you have a whole shelf dedicated to chick flicks.”

Yuuri laughs and stands to grab the remotes. “Okay Yuri, how about you pick.”

“I want something I don’t have to pay a lot of attention to.”

“So something you’ve seen before then,” Yuuri says. “What about The Aristocats? You’ve seen that a dozen time.”

“More like a hundred times,” Yuri says with a laugh. “Is that really okay with you guys?”

“I don’t mind.”

“Neither to I,” says Victor. “But next time I’m holding you down and making you watch The Notebook. You have to at least see it once.”

“Ugh, fine,” Yuri says with a dramatic sigh and then a laugh when Victor pitches his side.

Yuuri keys up the movie and they all settle into their spots, this time with blankets draped across them. It’s not late yet, but with the lights turned low and the familiar movie playing, Yuri finds himself starting to drift off. He catches himself as his head starts to fall and forces himself to sit up straight.

“Yuri if you’re too tired you don’t have to force yourself to stay awake,” Victor says from the other side of Yuuri.

“No, I’m fine.” Yuri says stubbornly.

It’s just a few minutes later that Yuri finds himself starting to drift again, and this time he doesn’t wake up until his head lands on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Yuri says, as he sits up once again.

“It’s okay, you can lean on me,” Yuuri says with an easy smile.

Yuri debates leaning on the arm of the couch but the idea on leaning on Yuuri sounds much more appealing.

“Okay,” Yuri says quietly.

“Wait a second,” Victor says, and he moves to place his back at the arm of the couch, and then opens his arms for Yuuri. Yuuri doesn’t hesitate to lean back against his husband and then look to Yuri to see his reaction.

“Is this still okay?” Yuuri asks.

Yuri swallows and then nods his head before laying on his side and placing his head along Yuuri’s chest. He tries to stay perfectly still as Yuuri and Victor settle into the movie once again, but he finds it hard to be comfortable with how tense his muscles are.

When Yuuri reaches up to run his hand through Yuri’s hair something settles inside him, and Yuri finds himself letting out a large breath of air and relaxing against the other man. After a few minutes of Yuuri slowly detangling Yuri’s hair Yuri finally settles fully against him and rubs his cheek into Yuuri’s chest. As he lets himself relax Yuri places a hand on Victor’s knee to steady himself.

When he noses against Yuuri’s shirt he can smell the body wash Yuuri used earlier and his mind flashed to his time in the couples shower. He tries not to think about his fantasy of the couple together showering -or all of the other times he’s gotten off to the thought of them- but with his face pressed against Yuuri’s chest and the hand running through his hair, he’s finding it difficult.

He keeps his hips extremely still as his cock starts to fill and he tries to figure out how he can discreetly get up without either of the men noticing the bulge.

“Yuri, are you okay?” Victor asks from behind his husband.

Yuri manages to choke out a quiet, “Yes,” that sounds surprisingly normal.

“Then can you let go of my knee, because I feel like you’re trying to break it,” Victor says in a strained voice.

Yuri immediately pulls his hand away and sits up. He didn’t even realize he had started squeezing Victor’s knee in an effort to will away his erection.

“You don’t have to move away,” Victor says quickly. “I didn’t mean you couldn’t stay laying down.”

“It’s fine, I need to go to the bathroom anyway.”

Yuri is careful to keep his hips pointed away from the couple as he exits the living room, and when he get to the bathroom he spends a few moments bent over with his hands griping the sink until his erection finally dies down. He washed his hands slowly and then returns to the living room to find the movie paused and Victor and Yuuri talking in quiet voices.

“What’s wrong?” Yuri asks as he returns to his original spot at the end of the couch.

“That’s what we were going to ask you,” Yuuri says. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Then why did you run just now? It seemed like you couldn’t get away from us fast enough. If all of this is too much or you’re having second thoughts, you can tell us.”

Yuri throws his head back into the couch with a groan and cover his face with his hands. “Why does everything have to be so dire with you? I got hard laying there with you guys and I didn’t want to make everything weird.”

Yuuri’s jaw drops open and a blush spreads across his cheekbones as a quiet, “oh,” falls from his lips.

Victor starts to laugh and Yuri glares daggers at him. This isn’t funny, he doesn’t know what’s appropriate anymore. Should he have just ignored the problem until it went away, or should he have drawn attention to it, everything feels all mixed up.

“Shut up,” Yuri snaps. “Unlike you, I haven’t had sex in months.”

“That can always be changed,” Victor says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Vitya, we agreed to go slow,” Yuuri says with an elbow to his husband.

“Maybe he’s right," Yuri says with a sigh. "This is all so weird because I don’t know how to act around you guys anymore. Maybe if we just got it over with it would be easier.”

“How romantic,” Victor jokes. “Just the way I like to think of sex, just another task to accomplish.”

“Do you have any better ideas?” Yuri snaps.

“What if we just started with kissing,” Yuuri cuts in. “It doesn’t have to go any further, and it will prove that this is more than just a regular night.”

Yuri shrugs his shoulders and tries to hide the blush threatening to cover his face. “I guess that could work. So how would we do this? There’s three of us.”

“You think too much, just come sit here and do what feels natural,” Victor says as he pats the small space between him and Yuuri.

Yuuri shifts over to make more room and Yuri gingerly sit between the couple with his legs crossed. He’s practically shaking with how nervous he is and his heart aches with how fast it’s beating. He’s imagined this moment countless times over the last few weeks and it was never like this. In his fantasies he was always confident and in control, but now, presented with an actually opportunity he’s afraid he’ll make a mistake.

“What if I’m not good,” Yuri says quietly.

“You’ve kissed before Yuri, I’m sure you’re great,” Yuuri says as he reaches for the blondes hands.

“But there had to be a reason Otabek did what he did. What if it was because I’m bad at this stuff?” Yuri can feel tears staring to burn at his eyes and his breath starts to stutter out of him. What if they try to kiss him and realize they’ve made a mistake? What if they want to back out of this all together?

“Yuri look at me,” Victor says with some force in his tone. “There is nothing wrong with you. Otabek was a fool, and you deserve so much better than him.”

Yuri squeezes his eyes closed but leans his head on Victor’s shoulders. He didn’t have a melt down like this when him and Yuuri almost kissed in the hotel room, and maybe that was because he didn’t give he himself time to dwell in it.

With his mind made up Yuri tilts his face up and presses his lips to Victor’s. It’s not hot or hard, just a gentle brush of his lips against Victor’s, and when they break apart he turns and does the same to Yuuri, although with slightly more confidence. As he starts to pull back Yuuri slides a hand into his hair and draws him forward again, this time parting his lips slightly and letting his tongue flick against Yuri’s bottom lip.

Yuri feels hot pressed between the two men, and when Victor brushes his hair aside to kiss gently at his neck he has to break his kiss with Yuuri to gasp.

“Are you okay?” Victor asks, as he runs his finger tips up Yuri’s arms.

Yuri swallows and nods his head. “Yeah, keep doing that.”

“This?” Victor asks, as he leans forward to place a kiss to the skin of Yuri’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Yuri breathes out as he reaches to draw Yuuri in again. His cock has already started to take interest and he tries not to draw attention to it as Yuuri cups his face.

When their lips meet this time Yuri allows his to part and Yuuri is quick to slip his tongue inside. The kiss is all heat and slow as their tongues intertwine, and Yuri leans back into Victor as he nips at a particularly sensitive patch of skin.

“Fuck,” Yuri says breathlessly, as Victor works a hand under his shirt. Yuuri uses the temporary break to latch onto the other side of Yuri’s neck, causing the blonde to buck his hips into the air.

He’s never had so many different sensations to focus on, and as Yuuri and Victor continue run their hands along his body and kiss up his neck he can’t help rocking his hips up into nothing.

Yuri reaches back to pull Victor’s lips off on his neck and onto his own lips. Victor kisses so differently from Yuuri, it’s sloppy and fast, and when a hand rubs along the front of Yuri’s pants he can’t hold back the loud moan that bubbles up.

“I’m gonna come,” Yuri gasps as the hand continues to stroke him through his jeans, and he doesn’t even care whose it is because it feels so good.

“Come for us Yuri,” Victor purrs into Yuri’s ear, and when Yuuri suck a bruise into the skin behind Yuri’s ear he does, crying out a muffled curse against Victor’s lips.

Victor kisses him for several minutes as he comes down from his high and Yuuri brushes his sweat damp hair away from his face.

“That was so hot,” Yuuri says, his voice filled with wonder and his cheeks a bright shade of pink.

“I just came in my pants like a teenage,” Yuri says with laugh. “Nothing about that is hot.”

“You’re face was. The way you just let go, and Victor kissing you through it, it was all hot.”

“Shut up,” Yuri says without any heat.

“So do things feel different now?” Victor asks with a grin. “Or do we need to prove to you again that we want this?”

“I don’t know, you guys never got off.” Yuri says with a glance to the obvious bulge in Victor’s pants.

“Another time, Yuuri did say we would take things slow.”

Yuri groans and covers his face with his hands. “You guys are gonna go fuck aren’t you? And I’ll have to listen to it through the wall.”

“You can hear us?” Yuuri asks with a squeak. “I swear we always try to wait till we think you’re asleep.”

“I’d believe that if I couldn’t hear this one moaning your name every other night,” Yuri says with a nod to Victor.

“You could always watch if you’re so upset about only having audio,” Victor says with a smirk.

“That’s not- I didn’t mean I was upset. I just meant-" Yuri's face takes on a deep red color and Victor starts to laugh.

"Calm down Yuri, I'm only joking," Victor says with an easy smirk. "Unless that is something you would be interested in."

"Vitya be nice," Yuuri says with a glare. "We're taking things slow."

"Not too slow though," Yuri says, and he can still feel the left over heat on his face.

"Definitely not too slow," Victor says with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr!](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com)


	12. Chapter 12

Yuri can't fight the grin that's plastered on his face as he looks in the mirror at his neck. It's covered in at least a dozen little bruises and bites running along each side, a reminder that the previous events of the night really did happen. It felt so vivid and real in the moment, but now, in the bathroom at almost two in the morning it almost feels like it was all a dream.

He knows he should be sleeping, but there's so many new thoughts keeping him awake. He knows for sure now that he's attracted to both men in a personal sense and not just as an unobtainable fantasy, and the marks on his neck are just another reminder that they also want him.

He feels silly thinking it, but he really doesn't want the marks to fade, they're proof that not one, but two different people wanted him.

He wasn't wrong about being able to hear Victor and Yuuri finishing the night together, but tonight was one of the first times he was able to listen to them and not feel any jealousy. He's part of the reason they were both so worked up in the first place, so even if he didn't get to join them, he still feels a small sense of pride.

He pulls out his phone and snaps a few photos, angling his head until he gets an angle he likes. He can't help the rush that he feels flipping through the photos, he's never been this excited over something some small. He contemplates sending a photo to Otabek, but that would be childish and it wouldn't really serve a purpose. Instead, he finds the least provocative photo and send it to JJ with the caption, "we finally talked."

JJ replies almost instantly thanks to the time different.

_**JJ:** Damn princess, are you sure you did any talking?_

_**Yuri:** Shut up, it was awesome. We agreed to take things slow, but I'm kinda freakin out_

_**JJ:** That's slow? Why are you freaking out?_

_**Yuri:** They seems so much more relaxed about sex, and I know they have all sorts of freaky toys._

_**Yuri:** What if they think I'm too inexperienced??_

Yuri makes his way to his room as he waits for JJ's reply.

_**JJ:** So what if you are? You have time to learn. The internet was invented for a reason or you could always talk to them_.

Yuri blushes at the thought of going to google and trying to figure out what each toy he saw so long ago does. He's not even sure if could remember them well enough to type in a description.

_**Yuri** : Yea I guess, I'm just worried they're going to laugh at me if I ask a bunch of questions._

_**JJ** : I don't think you're giving them enough credit. Yuuri would probably answer your questions without teasing. I don't know about Victor though, he can be kinda obnoxious._

Yuri thinks over JJ reply for a moment. He's probably right that Yuuri would be the calmer of the two to talk with.

_**Yuri** : You're right, I'll talk to Yuuri in the morning. I'm going to bed now, goodnight._

_**Yuri** : And thanks for the advice_

_**JJ** : Anytime princess. Goodnight <_3

Yuri grabs Potya from the floor as she walks in and forces the cat to his chest. "Be nice to me, I'm in crisis," he says to the cat. Potya paws at Yuri's chest for a moment but easily settles down beside him. It's only a few short minutes later that Yuri drifts off to sleep.

 

 

 

Yuri's awoken at 7 a.m. to the sounds of Makkachin's nails on the hardwood floor and then the front door closing. He's in bed trying to fall back asleep when he remembers his talk with JJ. This may be one of the only times he'll be able to get Yuuri alone to talk.

He slowly creeps out of his bed and down the hall to the couples room. The door is cracked and Yuri can see the dark haired man still sleeping in his bed. He creeps quietly to the side of the bed to gently shake Yuuri awake.

"Hey Katsudon, wake up."

Yuuri stirs slowly and gives Yuri a confused look before reaching for his glasses. "Yuri? What's wrong?"

Yuuri shifts closer to the center of the bed and Yuri fills the now empty space.

"I want to ask you about all of your freaky sex toys."

Yuuri's face instantly flushed a dark shade of pink and he stutters out a reply. "My- my what? How would- how do you know about our toys?"

Now it's Yuri's turn to blush, but he pushes through his reply. "I saw them when I first moved in and was looking for a swimsuit. That day you dropped your towel." They both blush at the memory of the other naked and Yuri tries to clear his throat as a distraction. This is already more embarrassing than Yuri's was hoping it would be. "Will you tell me what they do or not?"

Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose but nods his head. "Go get the drawer."

Yuri's up off the bed quickly and then returning with the drawer just as quick.

"Are you sure you want to talk about all this right now?" Yuuri asks. "Because this isn't stuff we use all the time, and you don't have to use any of it ever if you don't want to."

"I want to know more about it all. I feel like there's so much about sex that I don't know and you guys have so much more experience."

Yuuri laughs and shakes his head. "We've been together a long time Yuri. I didn't learn everything in one weekend, it took time."

"But you've been with people besides Victor, right?"

Yuuri starts to blush again and shrugs his shoulders. "I'd had a couple of hookups in college, but nothing serious. Most of my experience with sex has been with Victor. It takes time to figure out what you like and it's not something you have to rush through."

Yuri sighs and nudges the drawer. "I know I don't have to rush anything, but I still want to understand more. Sex with Beka was always just me on my knees or the occasional blowjob, and I've only ever topped twice and both times it didn't go well."

A muscle next to Yuuri's eye twitches and he looks sad before he speaks. "Did you like always bottoming?"

Yuri shrugs a shoulder. "It was fine. I wasn't any good a topping anyway, so there wasn't really any other option." Yuuri looks upset and Yuri's not sure what he's done to cause it. "What?"

"You shouldn't do something just because your partner wants to. Sex is supposed to feel good for everyone involved, not just one person."

"It's fine Yuuri, calm down. He didn't force me or anything, I just didn't seem to like sex as much as he did that's all."

Yuuri looks like he wants to say more but whatever it is he keeps it to himself. "Do you still want to talk about what's in the drawer?"

Yuri nods and looks at the t-shirts hiding the toys bellow. "Yeah, before Victor gets back."

Yuuri tilts his head to the side. "Why don't you want Victor here?"

"Because he would make a big deal out of me not knowing anything, and I don't feel like getting teased first thing in the morning."

"That's not true," Yuuri says defensively. "If you talked to him about it I'm sure he would be just as willing as I am to go through everything."

"I don't doubt that he would show me everything, I just think he would also make fun of me too."

"Hang on just a second." Yuuri reaches for his phone off the bedside table and starts to type a message. He gets reply quickly and then sends another message. Yuri sits quietly while Yuuri continues to texts for a few minutes. When he's finished he sets his phone aside and looks up. "Victor will be back in a few minutes. I want to wait for him."

"But-"

"No," Yuuri says, cutting off any of Yuri's complaints. "If you're really uncomfortable with Victor being here I'll tell him to stay away, but I know this is something he would want to be here for too."

Yuri sighs but nods his head. "Fine, but if he makes me feel stupid I'm leaving."

"If he's rude I'll make him leave, I promise, but he's also the person that I learned everything with, so I know he can be understanding."

"If you say so..." Yuri says, his voice dripping with skepticism

They sit quietly while they wait for Victor to return from his walk with Makkachin. It only takes a few minutes but the silence makes it feel longer and Yuri's starting to question if now is the right time do this when he hears Victor and Makkachin return.

"Hello my loves," Victor says, as he enters the bedroom. Yuuri smiles and purses his lips for a kiss that Victor quickly gives and Yuri says nothing as his face heats with color at the endearment Victor uses. He's not sure what to call their relationship yet, but Victor seems comfortable calling him cute names. "So what do you want to know about?" Victor asks, with a look to Yuri as he joins them on the bed.

"I just wanted to know more about all of the stuff in this drawer," Yuri says nonchalantly. "I've never used anything other than my hand and you guys seem to be more experienced."

Victor smiles and nods his head. "Of course. Let's start with the least intimidating." Victor pulls the drawer to himself and starts to shift aside the clothing staked on top. "This," he says holding up a hot pink dildo, "is a dildo, but it also vibrates." He turn the bottom of the toy and it begins to emit a quiet hum.

"What's the point of it when you have each other?"

"We're not always together," Victor says, while turning off the toy, "and sometimes it's just fun to spice things up."

"Oh, okay," Yuri says quietly as his ears heat. "I want to know what those weird shaped things are."

"This?" Yuuri asks, picking up a long wand looking item with a larger rounded tip.

"No I meant those things with different colored stones on the end of them, but what's that too?"

Yuuri blushes but powers through. "It's a prostate massager, it feels really good."

"Does touching your prostate actually feel that good though?"

"You don't know what it feels like?" Yuuri asks in disbelief. "But you said you always bottomed."

"Well yeah, but it wasn't like great or anything." Victor and Yuuri share a silent look and Yuri rolls his eyes. "What now?"

"Yuri, when you've had sex, did it feel good?" Yuuri asks quietly.

"I guess, it hurt a lot of the time, but Otabek always jerked me off after he finished."

Victor lets out a loud breath almost like a sigh but more upset. "Yuri sex should feel good, if it hurts something's wrong. How much prep would he do before he fucked you?"

Yuri gives Victor an odd look with his head slightly tilted. "What do you mean? We always used lube."

"That's good, but would you or he work you open before hand? You should always start with fingers or something smaller," Victor says in a kind voice.

"I- we um... we never did that. Is that bad?" Yuri asks as he feels his face heat. Now he's regretting ever wanting to talk about sex. Not only is he less experienced than the other two men, but apparently he's been having sex wrong too. He can feel his eyes sting with tears and he looks down to pick at his finger nails.

"No, it's not bad per-say," Victor says with a slight frown, "but it would explain why you didn't want to have sex often. If all you've ever had was sex that hurt I'm surprised you want to try anything with us at all."

Yuri continues to pick at a hang nail until he makes his finger bleed, at which point Yuuri's hands encircle his own to still his movements.

"I'm sorry if we upset you Yuri. That really wasn't our intention," Yuuri says softly. 

Yuri shrugs but also flips his hand around to hold Yuuri's. "It's fine," he says, still looking down at their clasped hands. "I just know even less than I thought I did, I guess."

"You don't have to know everything to be with us," Yuuri says with a squeeze to Yuri's hand. "We can all learn together."

Yuri scoffs and shakes his head. "How can we learn together when you guys already know everything."

Victor laughs and pokes Yuri in the side. "We don't know everything, and we don't know what you like yet. We can all find out together, or if you want to explore on your own you're more than welcome to borrow anything from our collection."

Yuri finally looks up to stare into the drawer that's sitting next to Victor. "What are those?" he asks, trying to change the topic.

Victor picks up a silver oblong shape with a flat bottom where a bright blue jewel resides. "This is a plug."

Yuri stares at it without speaking for a moment. "Does it feel good?"

"It can feel very good. We have them in different sizes and a few in different shapes."

"I want to try one." Yuri says confidently.

"Okay," Victor says with an easy smile. "I would suggest this one."

Victor holds up a smaller plug and Yuri eyes the green gem in the base. "So I just push it in?"

"No," Yuuri and Victor say in unison.

"You have to start slowly," Yuuri says in a calmer voice. "Work up to two fingers and once that's comfortable then you can put it in. Are you sure this is the first thing you want to try though? I have a small vibrator that you could try."

Yuri shakes his head. "I've wanted to try one of those since I saw them."

"Okay, is there anything else you want to know about?"

"Just those bands."

"Oh, those are cock rings," Yuuri says picking up a purple one.

"Why is there two loops?"

Yuuri stretches the bottom loop slightly. "Your balls go in this one after you slip the top one down your shaft."

Yuri’s face turns red at the the thought of wearing something like that. He feels like he might as well be a virgin for as inexperienced as he feels.

“They’re not something you ever have to try,” Victor is quick to say. “Yuuri doesn’t care for them nearly as much as I do.”

Yuuri nods and places the ring back in the drawer. “I think that’s pretty much everything, is there anything else you want to know about?”

“Not right now. Can I take that?” Yuri asks, nodding to the plug still in Victor’s hand.

“Of course,” Victor says, handing the toy to Yuri. “Do you need lube?”

Yuri shakes his head. “I have some.”

“Okay, then I guess I’ll pick up here and Yuuri can start breakfast.

"I’ll put this up and then help,” Yuri says, with a shake of the toy and a light blush. They all stand to complete their tasks but Yuri stops in the doorway, blocking Yuuri in as well. “Thanks for not making any of this weird, and for not making me feel stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” Victor says with a frown. “And we’ll gladly answer any questions you have.”

“We said we would take things slow and we meant it Yuri, but whenever you’re ready to try something new we’ll be here,” Yuuri says with a hand on Yuri elbow.

Yuri’s heart feels heavy in his chest and he leans forward to press his lips to Yuuri’s. It’s their first kiss since the night before and it feels all the more meaningful for it. It’s proves to Yuri that last night wasn’t just a one time fling and something dark inside him finally settles. When they break apart Yuri looks up to see Victor smiling at them and it only helps to further prove that this is what he wants.

He heads to his room after that to place the toy in his drawer, but as he’s setting it down he pauses to took it over. It fairly small compared to some of the others in the drawer, and Yuri can’t help wondering what it will feel like. If he had time he would find out now, but he wants to be able to enjoy it, so he places it in the drawer to experiment with at a later time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's also reading Living for Your Every Move I want to apologize for how long it's been since I've updated. I decided to not end it yet and I've been trying to decide where I want it to go but I promise I will get to it.  
> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr!](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally earning an explicit rating y'all!!!!

Yuri’s exhausted. They had spent the whole day shopping, visiting different boutiques, and a two different shopping malls. Victor wanted to keep going, but Yuuri had managed to convince him that they all needed food and rest. So even though it’s barely nine o'clock they’ve all retired to their bedrooms for the night.

Yuri flops his arm over, searching for his phone in the folds of the bedding. When he can’t find it he’s forced to sit and search the nightstand. He finds it sitting on the small stand and is then reminded of what else the nightstand is holding.

Yuuri and Victor were both just as tired as he is, so now would be the prefect time to give the borrowed toy a try.

He pulls the drawer open and easily finds the plug and lube. He sets both beside his hip and then shimmies out of his shorts and boxers. His cock has already started taking an interest and he gives it a few slow pumps to help it get completely hard. He’s never put anything inside himself before, let alone fingered himself, so he’s a little nervous.

He adds lube to two of his fingers and then cautiously runs his fingers along his opening. It feels strange to be doing this to himself, but he closes his eyes and tries to relax. He tries to imagine Victor and Yuuri doing this for each other, but when he tries to breach himself the fantasy crumbles and he left staring up at the ceiling with a grimace. This is supposed to feel good, Yuuri and Victor both said this would feel good, so why is he so tense? Yuri tries to press his finger in once again, but he’s holding himself so tightly that he can barley get the tip in before he has to stop.

After a third failed attempt he pulls his fingers back and wipes the lube on his sheets. Why does everything have to be so hard when it comes to sex? He just wants to try something new and he can’t even manage to get started.

He reaches for his phone and composes a text that he deletes two different times before finally pressing send.

_Yuri: We’re never going to be able to have sex. I’m too broken_

He flops onto his side and stares blankly at the group message. There’s a good chance the couple is already asleep, in which case they won’t even see the message until morning, but after a few seconds the dots appear that tell him someone is typing.

_Victor: You’re not broken Yuri. What’s wrong?_

_Yuri: I can’t even finger myself. It’s too tight and it hurts_

_Yuuri: Maybe you’re just not a bottom. Some people have preferences, that’s okay._

Yuri lies there thinking that over for a moment. He doesn’t have much experience with topping, but he didn’t hate doing it. But then he thinks about the noises Victor makes some nights, and the idea of never getting to experience that side of things causes a strange feeling to fill him.

_Yuri: No, I want to be able to bottom at least some of the time._

_Yuri: I just don’t understand why I can’t do this. My hands were fucking shaking the whole time and my legs were so tense there was no way I was gonna be able to do anything_

_Victor: You need to be relaxed. Maybe try taking a bath the next time and either do it after or during._

The idea of doing it in water causes Yuri to blush. It makes sense that it would help, but drawing a bath just do it seems silly.

_Yuri: I don’t know, maybe_

_Yuuri: We’re doing this at whatever pace you feel comfortable, so if you want us to help you at any point we will._

Yuri pulls his spare pillow to his chest and shuts his eyes. He imagines Yuuri and Victor coming into his room and touching him that way, helping to open him up and then pressing the plug inside. His cock immediately begins to fill again, and he grinds forward into the pillow. He knows they would be gentle and the thought of the two of them helping makes his whole body flush with heat.

_Yuri: Come help_

They don’t reply after that but Yuri can hear when they start to walk down the hallway. He quickly pulls the sheet over his naked body and then feels silly for doing so. He’s going to have to be naked for this, so why does it matter if they see him when they walk in. They knock quietly at the door and Yuri suddenly feels very nervous.

“You can come in,” he calls from the bed.

Victor enters first wearing just his boxers and Yuri’s eyes are drawn to the slight bulge in them. It’s clear that he’s not completely hard yet, but he’s definitely on his way there. Yuuri follows close behind and he’s dressed similarly but with a t-shirt as well. They both stand at the side of the bed and Yuri begins to feel self conscious about his lack of clothing.

“I’m naked,” he blurts out, and then immediately regrets it when Victor lets out a short laugh.

“Sorry,” Victor says with a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. “I’m not laughing at you, just at how tense you are.”

“What Victor means,” Yuuri cuts in. “Is that we kind of assumed you would be naked for this.”

“Oh,” Yuri says with a blush. “Sorry, I’m just nervous.”

“That’s okay,” Yuuri says with a smile. “Can we sit down with you?”

Yuri nods and they both join him on the bed. Over the last few days they have exchanged several quick kisses, either in the mornings or throughout the day, there was even one memorable goodnight kiss, but this feels like it will be so much more.

“Are things going to change?”

“What do you mean?” Victor asks with a slight frown.

“We haven’t done anything but kiss so far. If we do this, will things change?”

“Nothing has to change,” Yuuri says, with a hand to the smaller mans forearm. “Not unless you want it to.”

Yuri nods but still chews the inside of his lip. “I’m scared that I’m not going to like it, and then that will ruin everything we’ve been doing.”

“If you decide you don’t like it we just go back to just kissing,” Yuuri says simply, “and then if you decide you want to try again another time we will, or if you decide you never want to try again that’s fine too.”

“You guys would be fine with us never having sex?” Yuri asks disbelievingly.

“We would be fine with however much of yourself you’re willing to share,” Victor says, placing a hand on Yuri’s leg.

Something about the option to take sex completely off the table actually make Yuri feel more at ease. Knowing that they would still want him around even if all they did was kiss causes something inside him relax.

“I want to try now,” Yuri says, sitting up a little in the bed. “Just promise me that you’ll go slow.”

“Of course,” Victor says, griping Yuri’s leg tightly for a moment. “Do you care which one of us does it?”

Yuri hadn’t actually thought through the logistics of it. He knew they were both going to be here, but he didn’t think about which one was going to be doing the actual work.

“It doesn’t matter to me.”

Victor and Yuuri share a look and Yuuri shifts closer to the head of the bed. “Victor can do it and I’ll help keep you relaxed.” Yuri nods and Yuuri places a hand on his shoulder to lean him forward. “Can I sit behind you?”

“Sure.”

Yuuri moves the pillows from behind the smaller man and hands one to Victor before sitting with his legs in a V behind Yuri. Yuri doesn’t hesitate to lean back into Yuuri and Yuuri places a kiss to his temple.

“Do you want to keep the sheet on you?” Victor asks. “I can alway do this by touch alone.”

Yuri scrunches the sheets in his grip and shakes his head. “We’ve all seen each other naked at some point, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Victor nods and when Yuri releases his grip on the sheets he begins to pull them down. As Yuri’s chest is revealed Yuuri starts to trail his fingertips up and down the smooth skin, brushing past a nipple, but not stopping to pinch or tweak it. Yuri lets out a stuttering breath as Victor allows the sheets to pool at his waist before looking up to make sure he’s still okay. Yuri nods and Victor finally pulls the sheets fully from Yuri’s body, leaving him flushed and spread out between the men.

His cock had started to flag but something about being on display for the two men has it coming back to life, and when Yuuri sweeps his hair to the side to start placing slow kisses to his neck he can’t help the small moan that escapes him.

Victor places his hands on Yuri’s waist and slides him down the bed slightly. “Lift your hips for me,” he says, and then he’s placing two pillows bellow Yuri’s hips to angle them up. “Perfect.”

Yuri started to blush as Yuuri’s hands on his chest get firmer and as Victor continues to stare.

“Are you going to touch me or just sit there,” Yuri asks as his face continues to heat.

“Sorry,” Victor clears his throat. “You two were just distracting.”

Victor reaches for the lube and Yuri feels himself start to tense again right before Yuuri grips his chin and tips him into a kiss. When Yuuri nips at his bottom lip Yuri easily parts them and allows Yuuri’s tongue to slip inside. The kiss they share is sloppy and Yuri reaches back to tangle his fingers in Yuuri’s hair.

Just when he forgets about what they came here to do Victor’s hands on his knees reminds him. Victor spreads Yuri’s legs wider and then places a kiss to the inside of Yuri’s thigh that causes the smaller man to tremble in Yuuri’s arms. Yuri’s so keyed up that when Victor doesn’t immediately start he has to pull away from Yuuri’s kiss to look at the silver haired man.

“Just get it over it.”

“No,” Victor says calmly, before placing another kiss to the inside of Yuri’s thigh, this time ending with a light nip before he pulls away. “Can I eat you out?”

Yuri’s face and chest blush a deep shade of red at Victor’s question. No ones ever done something like that to him before, and he’s honestly never thought about it. He’s seen it in porn countless times, but he didn’t think it was something people did in real life.

“I um- are you sure you want to?”

Yuuri lets out a quiet giggle and squeezes at the blondes waist. “Victor love eating someone out. When we first got together he would hold me down until I came, it’s amazing. I had thought it was a phase, but it something’s he’s never really stopped doing.”

“Have you seen your ass in spandex?” Victor huffs. “It would be a crime not to rim you at every chance.”

“He’s got a point,” Yuri smirks. “You do have a great ass and thighs.”

“Says the man with the dancers body,” Yuuri says with an eye roll.

“You’re both beautiful,” Victor interjects, before the pair can get completely off topic. “But what do you say Yuri, Can I?”

Yuri feels a bit apprehensive, but when Yuuri places a light kiss to his shoulder he realized that no matter what, the couple wouldn’t be upset, and Victor wouldn’t offer to do something if he thought Yuri would find it unpleasant.

“Okay, just… I don’t know, go slow I guess.”

“I’ll be very gentle,” Victor says with a grin, before pushing Yuri’s legs to his chest.

Yuri’s breath catches as soon as Victor’s tongue touches his entrance, but Yuuri’s there’s to sooth him with a kiss to his temple.

“Just relax,” Yuuri purrs in his ear. “Close your eyes.”

Yuri does and its almost overwhelming laying between Yuuri’s legs with Victor between his as he continues to lick wide strips across his opening. Yuri keeps letting out involuntary little gasps and he turns his face to the side to try and hide in Yuuri’s chest.

“You’re doing so good Yuri,” Yuuri brushes blonde hair away from his face and starts to place open mouthed kisses down his neck and shoulders. “Take a deep breath baby.”

Yuri does, but it’s more of a startled gasps at the endearment used, and as he lets the breath go the tip of Victor’s tongue starts to push into him. He can feel himself tense at the intrusion but then Victor’s tongue is pulling back and he begins to suck along the rim of Yuri’s opening.

“Oh fuck,” Yuri moans out, reaching up to pull his legs closer to his chest.

“Do you like that Yuri?” Yuuri asks sweetly, nipping lightly at Yuri’s earlobe.

Yuri struggles to find his breath, and for a moment all he can do is nod. “Yes. Yes, fuck, I like it.”

As Victor’s continues to suck and nip and Yuri’s rim Yuri’s cock begins to steadily leak across his abs. With so many sensations to focus on Yuri feels like he’s going vibrate out of his skin, and just when he thinks he’s adjusted to the feeling of Victor between his legs, Victor forces his tongue past the tight ring of muscles, this time not stopping as Yuri cries out, his back arching off of Yuuri’s chest.

“Oh god, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Yuri cries out.

Neither of the men do anything to stop Yuri’s impending orgasm, if anything they only hurry along its approach. Victor continues to work his tongue in and out of Yuri, using his thumbs to spread his opening wider and then dips his tongue deeper. Yuuri moves Yuri’s hands aside to help hold his legs back and then nips at his earlobe.

“Touch yourself,” Yuuri purrs.

Yuri shakes his head and moans as Victor continues to take him apart. “I don’t wanna come yet, I’m not done.”

“It doesn’t have to end when you come,” Yuuri assures. “Victor hasn’t even put the plug inside you yet.”

Yuri can feel his orgasm just out of reach, but with the assurance that this doesn’t have to be the end he wraps his hand around his cock and pumps quickly until he’s coming across his fist and stomach with a broken moan. His body continues to shakes and his orgasms seems to last forever as Victor slips a finger in alongside his tongue. He’s never had anything to do with his ass feel this good and his cock is still trying to stay hard as he pulls his hand away.

Yuuri lets one of Yuri’s legs go and allows it to rest against Victor’s shoulder, then with his now free hand he grabs Yuri’s wrist and brings his hand to his mouth. Yuuri makes eye contact as he slowly draws Yuri’s fingers into his mouth and sucks the sticky mess from them.

“Holy shit,” Yuri gasps, as Victor pushes another finger in to join the first and Yuuri continues to suck his fingers.

“I think you’re stretched enough now.” Victor says, his voice husky from disuse. “Are you ready?”

Yuri’s tongue feels heavy and all he can do is nod. Victor continues to scissor his fingers and reaches for the plug with his free hand. When Victor slowly withdraws his fingers a small wounded sound leaves Yuri’s lips and he blushes deeply at it. Yuuri laces his fingers through Yuri’s now ‘clean’ hand and places a kiss to his temple.

“Remember to relax,” Yuuri whispers as Victor lines up the plug.

Yuri lets out a deep breath and tries to let go of all of his nervous energy. This will be the first toy he’s ever used and he can’t help but tense as Victor presses it forward. Yuuri moves his hair aside and presses firm kisses from his shoulder all the way up his neck. When Yuuri reaches the space behind his ear he nips the spot lightly and then begins to suck a deep bruise into the skin.

“Fuck,” Yuri moans. “I love seeing your marks on me.”

Yuri lets out a sharp gasp as Victor presses the plug forward, taking it to the widest point and then pulling back again.

“Oh my god. Put it in,” Yuri whines, trying to push down on the toy.

“So impatient,” Victor laughs, but he slowly pushes the plug forward until it slips in, leaving only the dark green gem visible.

Yuri moans at the feeling and slowly rocks his hips forward into nothing. Victor takes pity on him and presses lightly on the end of the toy, helping to angle it into Yuri’s prostate.

“Oh fuck,” Yuri shouts, and Victor knows he’s got the right spot.

“How does it feel Yuri?” Yuuri asks, his hand slipping down to trail along Yuri’s stomach.

“So good. I- I never knew it could feel like this.”

Yuuri and Victor share a smile that Yuri misses as he has his eyes closed, rocking down into the pressure of Victor’s hand.

“I’m already so close again,” Yuri groans, turning his head to nuzzle into Yuuri’s chest. “Will you touch me?” he asks shyly, still unsure of how to express his wants.

“Of course baby,” Yuuri says the endearment so casually, and something lights up inside Yuri as precum leaks from his cock.

Yuuri’s hand slides down to encircle Yuri’s cock, and Yuri’s hips buck at the tight heat. He’s still sensitive from his first orgasm, but Yuuri and Victor don’t slow any of their movements. Victor continues to angle the plug into Yuri’s prostate and Yuuri’s movements speed as Yuri’s tone gets higher and small whines and gasps fall from his lips. Yuri angles his head back for a kiss, and Yuuri easily slips his tongue inside as his grip of Yuri’s cocky tightens. With just a few more pumps Yuri is cuming weakly across his stomach and Victor is placing light bites to the inside of Yuri’s thighs. Yuri can only stand the overstimulation for a moment before he’s whining and knocking Yuuri’s hand away.

“How do you feel?” Victor asks, stroking the inside of Yuri’s thighs with his fingertips.

“So good,” Yuri chokes out, his body lax and still buzzing from his orgasm.

“We still need to take the plug out,” Victor says with a tap to the end that has Yuri’s hips bucking off the bed.

“Don’t do that,” he snaps. “Fuck. Everything is so sensitive.”

Yuuri pets through Yuri’s hair, breaking apart some of the tangles. “Once it’s out you won’t feel as over stimulated. Right now it’s resting against your prostate and amplify everything.”

“Okay, go ahead and take it out then.”

Victor nods and grabs the base of the plug and begins to pull. Yuuri continues brushing his fingers through Yuri’s hair, and the plug easily slips from him.

“All done,” Victor says holding up the toy. “Are you ready for bed now.”

Yuri nods, but sucks in his bottom lip to chew on it.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asks.

“Nothing, I was just wondering if maybe you guys wanted to stay tonight?”

Yuuri smiles and Victor nods.

“Of course,” Yuuri says. “But I think we would all fit better in our bedroom.”

Victor hums his agreement. “Let’s clean you up and then find you some shorts.”

Yuri blushes at Victor’s words, having forgot the cooling mess on his stomach. “There should be a towel on the floor.”

Victor stands from the bed to retrieve the towel, returning with a clean pair of boxers as well. He wipes Yuri down with quick motions and then help him slide the boxers up his legs before opening his arms.

“What?” Yuri asks skeptically.

“I’m going to carry you.”

“No way old man, I’m not letting you break a hip.”

Yuuri laughs from behind him and taps his hip. “If he can carry me he can definitely carry you.”

“Fine,” Yuri says with a huff, opening his arms and allowing Victor to scoop him up.

They all walk to the master bedroom, collapsing in a heap once they active. Yuri squirms in between the two men until he’s comfortably resting with his head on Victor’s chest and Yuuri curled around his back.

After several minutes of silence Yuri quietly breaks it. “Is it okay that I didn’t touch you guys back?” he asks, some hesitance in his voice.

“Of course,” Yuuri says, kissing his shoulder. “Tonight was about you, and making sure you enjoyed yourself. There will be plenty of time for all of us later.”

“I just feel a little selfish I guess.”

Victor laughs and the sound vibrates through his chest. “Just because we didn’t get off doesn’t mean we didn’t enjoy what happened. I loved every second of getting to eat you out.”

Yuri’s ears heat and he nods his head. “I liked that too.”

“See, there’s nothing to feel bad about,” Yuuri says kindly. “Let’s get some rest now.”

Yuri agrees and the trio settle back down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr!](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com)


End file.
